Saiyuki: A New Beginning
by SweetSara123
Summary: Fate has thrown the Sanzo party together with two mysterious girls that have old enemies thought to be dead and new challenges that they might not be able to survive. Will these two girls change the hearts of two unlikely members of the Sanzo party if the
1. Chapter 1: A Rebirth

A/N: Hi everyone. This is a Saiyuki story me and my friend, Katie wrote. We are both co-authors in this so comments and constructive critisism go to both of us. We hope you enjoy this. Critisism is welcome but please no flames. Thank you so much and enjoy the first chapter!

**Saiyuki: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**_In the depths of lost and the ones who become lost. The answer is never near but is not far off from the truth of those who were saved. The journey is never over for those willingly to do something...The Path is Open. The Door to Heaven and Hell...Is Opened..._**

In the small West Town, two unlikely pair of people strolled the streets. Natasha and Rayne were travelers from nowhere, and were on a mission to find the key. Natasha was a woman in search of the key to her freedom, to find out who she was and to find out what happened to her, and Rayne her companion on this journey was helping her, but Natasha never knew why this strange woman had wanted to help her.

"Well," said Rayne smiling to the woman beside her, "We've searched the east, north, and south-so perhaps this West shall be the final stop..."  
"Maybe," Natasha replied, doubt laid heavily in her voice.

Rayne glanced at Natasha but just smiled as they wandered the bustling town. Natasha saw the local tavern and knew she needed a drink. She glanced at Rayne before she made her way over there. Rayne followed silently. They entered the tavern, the sounds of many voices floating to their ears. Especially a group of rather loud voices.  
"Hey you stupid monkey! That was my sushi! Give it back!"  
"No way, you perverted water sprite! You took my octopus so we're even!"  
"If you two don't shut up I will kill you now!"  
"Now, Now. Let's not make a mess here..."  
Natasha sighed a little annoyed and Rayne just smiled like usual. Natasha studied the group. A monk, a half demon, and two other demons. Her gaze lingered on the half breed and the monk just a little too long.

Gojyo rubbed the back of his head, 'Damn monkey.' He thought as his eyes trailed the tavern. His gaze locked with another, a beautiful girl. A grin formed on his face as he looked her up and down. Gojyo glanced at the woman's friend. 'Not bad,' he thought smirking.

"Hey Babes," said a drunk as he wrapped his arms around the two girls, "Wanna have fun?"

The woman his gazed had met earlier rolled her eyes, "Rayne…He's pissing me off…"

Rayne half smiled," Oh yes…"

"Babes..." the drunk started to say but a fan smacked him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Gojyo watched in amazement, that girl reminded him of Sanzo with the fan. He glanced more closely at her…Her eyes were purple, like Sanzos'.

"Oops, I think I over did it…" said Rayne smiling, "What do you think, Natasha?"

'Natasha?' Gojyo thought sensually.

Natasha just smirked.  
"It's all right...at least you didn't kill him."  
Sanzo had been watching the two closely. His eyes kept glancing at the girl who looked oddly like him. Though every now and then he looked at the one called Natasha. She was quite attractive. He cursed himself silently. He was not Gojyo.

Hakkai had glanced at Sanzo and the girl, seeing the connection but he didn't say anything. He himself kept looking at Rayne. She was quite stunning.  
Meanwhile, Goku was eating but was also staring at one of the girl's, Natasha. Not because he was attracted to her but because he reminded her of someone he just couldn't remember who. Gojyo had come up to the girls a grin on his face.

"Hey ladies, good job on getting rid of that drunk. Can I offer you two a drink?"

Natasha half smiled, "No thanks," she said simply, but in her cold tone.

"Look, it's just a drink, not sex, but if your..." he started but Natasha's gaze stopped him, "Right, right..."

Rayne shook her head, "Don't mind her-we would love to have a drink." she said grabbing Natasha's arm.

Natasha glared at Rayne but she didn't say anything and let Rayne drag her towards the bar.  
Gojyo smirked and ordered them both a drink. He then started to slip his arm around Natasha's waist but a fan came out of no where and slapped him on the head. He held his head as he looked at an angry Sanzo, confused that he had interfered.

"What the hell was that for Sanzo!" snapped Gojyo.

"Stop fooling around," Sanzo replied, his anger reaching its limit, "We're leaving."

"Leaving? You can go ahead, I'll--OWw- damnit man!" Gojyo said as he was hit by Sanzo's fan again.

Rayne glanced curiously at the monk; something about him was so familiar.

"Freaks," mumbled Natasha bitterly as she took a sip out of her glass.

"Hakkai-I'm hungry!" came Goku's plea.

"Shut up ya stupid monkey!" shouted Gojyo as he threw his glass at the monkey, where it shattered on the young boy's head.

Rayne's eyes widened as she rushed over to Goku. Hakkai was already by his side. The young demon was rubbing his head where the glass had shattered. It didn't hurt him but it was still painful.  
"Stupid water sprite!" Goku yelled. Hakkai glanced at Rayne and smiled.  
"Thank you for your concern but Goku will be fine. My name is Hakkai by the way." Hakkai smiled pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you...I'm Rayne." Rayne smiled back.  
Natasha just rolled her eyes as she watched the fighting monkey and water sprite.  
"You both remind me of someone..."  
Natasha looked over to see the angry monk beside her. She just shrugged though she wanted answers to her past.

Sanzo had been watching Rayne but he kept glancing at Natasha, his eyes wandering to her gold bracelets which were obviously power limiters.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Natasha said, noticing Sanzo.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Well, anyways sweetheart, before we were interrupted," Gojyo said wrapping his arm around her waist, "Lets-"

She gazed at him fully now, a cold stared at him. Her eyes...

"Look," said Natasha half smiling again, "Not interested."

"That's what they all say..._'Not really. Most women fall into my arms at the chance. She's a challenge'_" he thought afterwards as he eyed her. Gojyo never turned down a challenge.

"So, you really are okay?" Rayne asked again, she felt bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Goku.

"Well...oh," said Rayne as Natasha grabbed her arm.

"We're leaving," she said simply.

"Bitter aren't we?" Rayne asked softly, "Oh Goku-I'll cook you something-come to room 131 at Konoho Inn!" shouted Rayne as Natasha hurried them out.

"Isn't that the Inn we're staying at?" Hakkai asked as he watched Rayne leave. Gojyo grinned. He would get another chance. He didn't seem to notice Sanzo's glare at him.  
Goku couldn't help but try to think who those girls reminded him of. But one member of the group knew and the monk wasn't telling anyone. He would have to keep a close eye on them...especially Homura's sister.

Rayne and Natasha had entered their two bedroom room, sighing and relieved. They were finally going to get some rest. Natasha plopped down on one of the beds, her gaze going up to the ceiling.  
"Something bothering you?" Rayne asked as she sat down on her bed, "You did you seem bitter..."  
Natasha rolled over on the bed, facing Rayne, "I'm just tried. Sides, I'm..."  
A knock came at their door.  
Rayne sat up, "It must be Goku..."  
"Why did you have to invite them over?" Natasha asked bitterly again as she rolled back over closing her eyes, "And, have you seen Cat?"  
"Who is it?" Rayne called out before opening the door.  
"It's me Goku, the stupid little-I mean nice monkey..." Came a very high pitched voice, not in the least bit sounding like Goku.  
_'I knew it,'_ thought Rayne as she looked through the little peep-hole, seeing Gojyo.  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" asked Gojyo still trying to sound like Goku.  
Rayne turned to her friend, "Natasha, it's for you."  
"You let him in you're going to regret it..." Growled Natasha loud enough for Gojyo to hear.  
"Hey! Come on ladies! I think we got off to a bad start...let me make it up to you, _Natasha_..." He let her name roll of his tongue sexually.  
"So what should we do Natasha? We need to leave anyways to go look around the village some more..." Rayne said.  
Natasha grumbled as she tried to get off the bed but a small black kitten jumped on her, stopping her.  
"There you are, Cat." Natasha smiled as she petted Cat on the head. Cat was the one companion who knew her memories but unfortunately he couldn't speak.  
"So, are we going to leave?" Rayne asked as she heard an angry Gojyo yelling at what she assumed was Goku.

"What are you doing here you!" came Goku's voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing! Selling Girl Scout cookies!" Gojyo snapped back.

Natasha petted Cat some more before she placed him on the bed, "Yeah-but let's go through the window."

Rayne shrugged, "Why not."

"Well sure looks like it with you in that outfit!"

"Your dead monkey!"

Rayne shook her head as she followed Natasha to the window, "Things are different."

"Too different," Natasha replied jumping out.

Gojyo and Goku's arguments were still going on as she herself perched on the window panel, jumped out...She closed her eyes, liking the sensation of falling. She landed gracefully on the ground.

"Show off," said Natasha smiling as she grabbed Rayne's arm, "I'm hungry now-buy me sushi."

A/N: Well the first chapter is up. We have written much more but we are now just waiting for reviews. So read and review if you want more. Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Comes

Hello, Ewoyn the Shield Maiden here! I'm putting up the chapters right now! Please Review! Thanks...I'll add the other chapters later! I PROMISE!

Hakkai glanced out the window of his room at the Inn. Something had been troubling him lately, and then it came to him. Today was the four year anniversary of the death of his wife and him becoming a demon. He had made a promise never to love another woman again or really anyone for that matter, but...

Sanzo was smoking his cigarette, glancing over at Hakkai's solemn expression every now and then. He grumbled as he heard the arguing voices of Gojyo and Goku outside the door. He rolled his eyes as he glanced out the window just in time to see Rayne and Natasha scurrying off towards the market place. Sanzo couldn't help but wonder where they were off to. He then noticed by coincidence he was out of smokes. He stood up and started to walk to the door not telling Hakkai where he was heading as he passed Gojyo and Goku and left the inn but not before speaking over his shoulder to him.  
"You both are idiots. They left out the window some time ago."

Rayne gazed at all the things the merchants were selling, but Natasha kept dragging her away.

"Whoa is that-" Rayne started to say but Natasha pulled her along to a Sushi stand, "Right right..."

A man with a jolly round face greeted them, "Hello ladies, what can I get ya?" he asked setting two plates in front of them.

"Two orders of Sushi please," said Rayne taking her seat.

"Hey Rayne," Natasha said in almost of a whisper.

"What?" Rayne asked.

"Thanks... Sorry that I've been bitter lately but..." Natasha started. Rayne placed her hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"No need too..."

A shrill scream broke out somewhere not far from them. Rayne only glanced at Natasha for a second. Each girl nodding to one another.

They both got up and started running towards the direction of the scream, Rayne apologizing to the vendor. Rayne drew out a banishing gun as Natasha drew a handle of a sword with weird symbols on it. She didn't remember how she had received it but it was powerful and she could fight with it well.

Hakkai's head shot up when he heard the scream. He could hear it but he wasn't sure anyone else did. He ran out of the room, telling an arguing Gojyo and Goku what he had heard. They didn't hesitate as they ran after them.  
Sanzo had also heard the scream and had seen Natasha and Rayne run off towards the sound. He didn't run but he picked up his pace as he started walking towards that direction.

The Demon ribbed the young woman's chest apart, gobbling down her heart quickly as Natasha and Rayne appeared around the corner.

"We're too late!" said Rayne in horror.

Natasha growled at the demon as it looked at them with hunger.

"This one not so good...Bad...Yes bad...Town very full of future meals for him. Yes him," said the demon strangely, "Bow down to him you shall...Soon to come...Soon...HAHHAA!" it laughed as it through the dead corpse at them, "My lord-yes!"

"Shut up!" darkly said Rayne firing her banishing gun. It stopped as a shield surrounded the demon. It laughed again.

"No no-so sorry..." it said smirking as it was getting ready to charge.

"It's a god..." Natasha said without thinking.

"Smart one you are-mine to be? No...Master wants all dead," the demon said running forward.

Natasha didn't even hesitate as she put the sword hilt in front of her. The sword soon became a huge flame, a familiar flame.  
"Mind if I take this one, Rayne?" Natasha asked, glancing at her friend.  
"Not at all...go ahead." Rayne smiled taking a step back. Natasha grinned as she swung the fiery blade, hitting the god. It hurt him but it didn't kill him.


	3. Chapter 3: Fried Water Sprite

Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai had run up in time to see Natasha hit the demon. Sanzo was already there, watching with amusement.  
"That looks like Homura's sword..." Goku said amazed. He knew he had killed Homura, he knew it.

'She keeps getting more interesting,' thought Gojyo watching her as Natasha swung the sword again, slicing the demon's arms off.

"Ah-so evil you are!" cried the demon, "A god's weapon you have-but you aren't a god! No! A wench like you-no no!" cried the demon again as it knocked Natasha back, sending her straight into a merchant chart.

Sanzo brought out his gun, ready to shot the demon, ending this.

"Don't bother, "said Rayne, "It's a god. Trust me I tried, "she said showing him hers.

"I don't care," he replied firing the gun.

The god laughed as the bullet did nothing but hit his shield.  
"Foolish! Those won't kill me, no, no! But sword..." The demon laughed manically as he went after Natasha wanting to kill her first because she had the deadly weapon. Suddenly the god dodged an attack from a swinging blade. He turned to see Gojyo.  
"Sorry, buddy. But I can't let you kill someone that I'm hitting on. It would ruin my reputation."

"Oh oh-half breed-yes! Half of nothing! hahaha," it laughed jumping.

"This is annoying," mumbled Sanzo.

Natasha glared at the creature, "You need to die."

"Yes-but sword no more harm-no," it hissed as it swung its clawed hands at Gojyo, knocking the half breed down, "Weak."

"Hey Rayne-could you-I'm tired of it," Natasha said yawning as she started to walk towards her friend.

"What! You no insult me! I shall kill you!" it shrieked as it jumped in the air. The demon's claws were growing as it came down to strike.

Rayne raised her right hand in the air, "Destruction!" she shouted. Energy surrounded the palm of her hand, swirling dangerously as it shot up at the demon, engulfing it completely.

"Wow, it worked!" Rayne said glancing at her palm.

"Whoa! That was cool!" said Goku.

Hakkai couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the young girls, especially Rayne. Gojyo picked himself up off the ground, dusting his clothes off. Sanzo smirked slightly at Rayne, the sister he never knew. He had questions he wanted to ask her but there was a bigger problem concerning Natasha.  
"Are you here for revenge for your Brother?" Sanzo asked as everyone stopped in silence. Goku, having figured out that Natasha was Homura's younger sister took a battle stance in front of her. What came out of Natasha's mouth surprised everyone but Rayne.  
"Brother? I don't know that I have a brother for I don't even know who I am..."

Sanzo side-glanced at the woman. She was telling the truth, but, he couldn't shake off the fact of who she was.

"Don't try anything," said Rayne as she stood by Natasha.

"Geez, Homura had a sister?" said Gojyo, "Wonder if she's like him."

"Well if she is, I'll," started Goku but Hakkai stop him.

"I don't sense anything from her-she's telling the truth," Hakkai said.

Natasha was still thinking this new information. Could she be this man's sister? Homura?

"Well," Natasha finally managed to say, "Where is this Homura? And why would I seek revenge?"

Before any words were spoken a soft hissing broke out. Natasha turned to see her kitty, Cat. It was growling menacing at the Sanzo party.

"A cat?" Sanzo said.

Natasha picked up Cat as he continued to hiss at the others. She had never seen him act this way before.  
"Cat...calm down..." Natasha tried to pet cat but he jumped out of her arms as he went to stand in front of Sanzo, hissing at him angrily. Sanzo couldn't help but sneeze at the sight of the cat.  
"Uh oh..."Goku said at Sanzo's sneezing.

"Ahhh, Sanzo has a friend," said Gojyo sweetly with an added grin.

"Do you want to-achoo-die?" Sanzo asked sneezing again. He had brought out his gun pointing it at the half breed.

"Now, now," said Hakkai.

"Uhm," started Rayne but she couldn't find the right words to say, so she just kept to herself as Natasha again tried to pick up Cat.

"You don't like him either?" Natasha said as she smiled.

"Kyuu!"

Rayne stayed silent, many thoughts were going through her head. Obviously her brother and the others knew something about Natasha's past...and not to mention Rayne wanted to learn more about Sanzo. She and Natasha needed to think of a way to convince them to let them travel to the west with them.

Then it hit her, or somewhat of a plan. She would just have to discuss it with Natasha.

"Sanzo-I'm hungry!" said Goku rubbing his stomach.

Rayne smiled, this was phase one of her plan.

"Shut up you stupid little monkey!" shouted Gojyo.

"Uhm-if I may say, "started Rayne, "Why don't I make some food, you know for Goku and you guys-oh, just by the way, where are you guys going?"

Goku's eyes sparkled happily at the mention of food.  
"We're going west!" Goku said simply as he started to think about Rayne's wonderful cooking. Gojyo and Natasha rolled their eyes at the same time while Sanzo grumbled a 'Whatever'. Hakkai couldn't help but glance at Rayne every now and then. Natasha looked down at Cat who had stopped hissing but was still glaring at the Sanzo party.  
"What has gotten into you, Cat?"

Cat meowed in simple reply, he still couldn't speak yet. His one golden cat eye trailed viciously towards Gojyo.

Natasha sighed, wondering what Rayne was doing.

"Well, then," Rayne said smiling, "you wouldn't mind taking me and Natasha with you-since we're both going the same way. All the food you could ever want and the protection." she said with a wink at the end. She had her banishing gun out in the open. Her index finger hung loosely on the trigger, "Well?" she asked innocently. Natasha shook her head slightly, she could never understand Rayne.

Goku nodded, "Sure! As long as you cook wonderful meals for us!" This caused him to be smacked in the head by Sanzo's fan.  
"They are not going anywhere with us..."Sanzo growled, annoyed. Usually Natasha wouldn't mind but they obviously knew something about her past.  
"What's the matter, Genjo Sanzo? Why such the fuss of allowing two girls' to travel with you? We will not hinder you but will be at your aid..."Natasha said convincingly. Cat hissed slightly at this, almost warning the girl.  
"Come on Sanzo...they won't bother us..."Gojyo said, giving a wink at Natasha.  
"It seems that they will indeed help us, Sanzo." Hakkai said smiling, trying not to glance at Rayne this time.

"You're all idiots," Sanzo said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rayne said.

"Whatever," he replied walking off, "just keep your hormones to yourself next time," he said giving short glances at Gojyo and Hakkai. Goku didn't seem to catch Sanzo's words as he jumped for joy.

"Food! Meatbuns-riceballs-octupos-shrimp-food!" he cried happily as he shouted out more food.

"Stupid monkey," Gojyo grumbled as he walked up to Natasha. Cat hissed loudly, "Well, since we'll be going together, how about we get to know one another better? Whata say?"

Before Natasha could respond a crowd had been gathering around them.

"You defeated the demon!" shouted one.

An old man stumbled towards them, a smirk on his face, "Ye must be the Lady Monk," he said pointing at Rayne, "and ye must be the legendary warrior princess, or some other name they call you? Yes?" he asked.

Natasha looked confused at the old man.  
"Warrior princess?" As she said this, Cat made a slight hissing sound. She looked down at him as his cat eyes looked up at her. The one thing Natasha had found strange about the cat were that his eyes were exactly like hers. She had one green eye and one gold eye while the cat had the same color.

It was a connection she could never place, not now, but the hope of memory to return is always in the air.

'A warrior princess?' she thought as she looked up, the old man was gone. Something about that made her feel uneasy. She glanced at Rayne who was busy trying to calm Goku down with the promises of food.

_War had always been so simple, but now, war was no where to be found...Peace was here, but never for long...Stay true..._

Natasha glanced around for the voice, but found none.

Sanzo the whole time had been watching Natasha curiously. There was something else strange about her that didn't have to do with her relations to Homura. He didn't say anything though, keeping his thoughts to himself like usual.  
Rayne smiled at Goku's childlike eagerness.  
"It seems Goku has made a new friend." Hakkai said from beside her.  
Rayne smiled at the man, "Yes, well it seems whoever has the ability to cook can be his friend."

"Let's go-I'm bored and _hungry_," said Natasha winking at Goku. She was starting to get in a better mood with Cat perched on her shoulder.

"Well," said Gojyo wrapping his arm around her waist, "I can think of things to keep you from boredom."

Natasha half smiled," I bet you could," she said removing his arm and grabbing Rayne's hand, "let's go."

"Right right-anything special?" Rayne asked.

"Fried water sprite," she replied.

**I forgot in the last chapter to say thanks! I say thanks from me (Eowyn) and Natasha! WE really appreciate your reviews!**

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko:** Thanks…I say that a lot. You'll just have to wait until later, but me thinks, you'll see in the next chapter, if not it'll be the one after that. Updating…huh..YeaOf course I will!

**Angelslove**: Thank you so very much! We do try!

**Jamie**: Thank you so very much too! FANS OF SAIYUKI! Yea! Don't worry, either I (Eowyn) or Natasha will update!

**Random question: Which character do you like so far?**

1) Rayne

2) Natasha

3) Natasha's cat, Cat


	4. Chapter 4: Sanzo's Weakness

Kougaiji overlooked the town from the cliff. He had watched the battle. Kougaiji had been interested in the new travelers with the Sanzo party...his thoughts lingered on Sanzo's sister.

"We shall meet again, Sanzo..." Kougaiji said before he turned and left.

The next morning, the Sanzo party had awakened rather early to get going. The jeep was a little crowded though as it rode through the desert. Gojyo, Goku, and Rayne were in the back. Rayne was trying to get them to not fight which wasn't going really well. Natasha was sitting up front between Hakkai and Sanzo. She didn't enjoy the seating arrangement very well especially the solemn monk beside her.

"Well, now, isn't this nice?" asked Hakkai smiling as he glanced at Sanzo.

"Nice? It's rather hell," the monk replied.

Natasha had to agree with him, the shouting in the back wasn't helping much for a paradise and it was giving her a headache.

"You little monkey give that back!" snapped Gojyo at Goku who had taken the last rice ball.

"I'll just..." Rayne started to say.

Goku smiled at Gojyo, "Don't you dare-" Goku ate the rice ball in one gulp, "YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Gojyo as he lunged at Goku but he was cut short by Rayne and Sanzo's fans smacking him.

"Damnit!" Gojyo grumbled rubbing his head. One fan had been bad enough, but now that there were two…He groaned as Goku chuckled.

"Sorry," said Rayne smiling, "I'll make more later…I heard there is a Temple up ahead..."

"We're not stopping," Sanzo said.

Now Natasha had stayed silent for the ride but she had hoped they were going to be stopping. She turned to face the monk.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because I said so..."Sanzo replied simply fixing her with a glare.

"Well, I don't care what you say but some of us need to rest..."Natasha snapped. Cat, who was sitting in her lap, hissed up at Sanzo angrily.

Sanzo sneezed, "No."

Natasha smiled, "Well then," she said petting Cat, "We'll just see about that..."

"Oh dear," came Rayne's voice.

Moments later the Sanzo party had made its stop in front of a Temple, the one Rayne had talked about.

"This better be worth it," grumbled Sanzo not believing what Natasha had done.

Natasha smirked. She had convinced Sanzo...But she felt like Gojyo now. A couple of hours before while she was in the jeep she kept bugging Sanzo about stopping, moving over to him inch by inch just to make him uncomfortable. The thing that made him agree was when the jeep 'accidentally' took a sharp turn sending Natasha in Sanzo's lap causing everyone to be silent. Taking this moment, Natasha asked him one more time and he had replied with a barely audible 'whatever'. Natasha thought Sanzo looked kind of cute with the blush on his face.

And now, Natasha with Cat perched on her shoulder followed Rayne up the Temple's stairs.

"I never knew Sanzo-" started Gojyo but the firing of Sanzo's gun stopped him mid-sentence.

"Shut up," Sanzo said as he moved past them, "Idiots..." But even himself couldn't get the image of...He shook his head; he wouldn't go down that road.

Rayne sighed, 'this is getting interesting...I hope Lora is here...' she thought, and as if on command, a young monk hurried towards them.

"Miss Rayne!" he cried running towards her.

"Who's baldly?" asked Gojyo.

"Crisan, where's Lura?" Rayne asked.

"Uhm-he not here-but perhaps Lord Vincent can help-and," Crisan said taking notice of everyone else, "Who are they?"

Natasha watched Rayne converse with the young monk. Suddenly Cat jumped out of her arms, hissing up a storm. This time it was not at the Sanzo party. Sanzo and Natasha turned toward the temple entrance just as a handsome man walked out. His long black hair was in a tight braid and his red eyes held no gentleness. Natasha had never seen him before but she felt a strange, evil familiarity coming from him.

Crisan bowed, "My lord-lady Rayne is here!"

The man regarded them with interest. His eyes gazed upon Natasha and Rayne. A slight smile appeared on his handsome face.

"So, it would seem," Vincent said, "And these others?"

"They are my friends-I seek answers here if you would so grace me with them," Rayne said keeping her eyes locked with his.

Vincent turned away from them as he walked up the stairs, "Crisan, put them in rooms. We shall talk later Rayne..."

"Yes my lord! Follow me!" Crisan said.

"Just a second," said Hakkai as he turned back to the jeep, "Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu cheeped as he turned into his usual form and flew over to land on Hakkai's shoulder. Rayne smiled at this, seeing that Hakkai was the well gentle one of the group. Natasha still felt something evil and familiar from Vincent but she didn't know what it was. Cat still hissed angrily and she had to hold him back so he wouldn't attack Vincent.

Once inside the Temple, the group was lead to different rooms. Natasha and Rayne shared a room and unfortunate for them, Gojyo was right across from them. Natasha still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about Vincent.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Rayne asked.

"It's nothing really. It's just that..."she replied not really knowing what to say.

"Ah-that kind of thing...So you already like Sanzo? Geez, that was fast..." started Rayne.

"WHAT? Me like HIM? You better be joking!" said Natasha.

Rayne smiled at this as Natasha went on how she didn't like Sanzo and would never be with someone like him. A knock came at the door. Rayne answered the door, it was Crisan.

"Lord Vincent will see you now," the little monk said.

"About time..." she mumbled, "Take care Natasha..."

"Lady Rayne, He would also like to see your companion when he is done talking to you..." Crisan said. Rayne glanced at Natasha wondering what Vincent wanted with her. Natasha was also thinking this but before she could say anything Crisan rushed Rayne to see Vincent. Natasha sighed as she looked at the closed door. There was another knock on it and Natasha answered not surprised to see Goku but surprised to see Sanzo.  
"Yes?"

"Where's Rayne? I thought maybe she could cook something! I'm hungry!" Goku said looking around the empty room.

"She left, she will be back shortly." Natasha answered, glancing at Sanzo. She smirked as she gave him a wink enjoying the redness on Sanzo's face. Goku got up to look at Sanzo closely.  
"Sanzo? Why are you so red?"

"Nothing," Sanzo replied.

"Ah come on Sanzo, tell me! Tell me!" said Goku pleading.

"Shut up!" snapped Sanzo smacking Goku with his fan.

Natasha smiled, "Well, anything else?"

"Well, I could think of something to do," said Gojyo as he and Hakkai entered the room.

Natasha groaned, _'this guy never gives up...Rayne hurry up...'_

Crisan closed the doors behind Rayne as she entered Vincent's chambers. His room was unusually, something lingered in the air.

"Hello."

Rayne turned around to see him. A dark smile played on his face. Rayne suddenly felt uneasy for the first time.

"Rayne, it's been such a long time-you never wrote," Vincent said darkly as he sat down on the window panel, "and now, you come bringing demons with you, and I see you brought Sanzo..."

"Yes-and did you say demons? That can't be, all the demons that I've come across are dangerous, they aren't...Well to some point of view they aren't..." Rayne said.

Vincent smiled, "Of course...What is it you wished to speak about with me?"

"Uhm-it's my power...I almost lost control again," Rayne said, "I felt-and heard a voice..."

"Ah, yes...Don't worry my _child_, it's nothing to worry about...So, is that all?" he asked coldly.

Rayne shook her head, "No...But, it can wait but, why do you want to speak with Natasha?" she asked.

Vincent gazed out the window, not answering her. What she could not see from her view, he was smirking, "Rayne, never you mind...Bring me Natasha **now**." he commanded dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, Natasha here! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Eowyn and I are trying to get the chapters up as fast as we can. We would love more reviews and we would also enjoy comments about our new characters Natasha, and Rayne.

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko: **Thank you so much for the reviews. We both appreciate it. And the pairings will be shown shortly if you haven't already guessed who's paired with who.

**Jamie: **Thanks for the review. You will just have to wait to see the mystery behind Cat but you are very close. Thanks again for the review. Keep reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed our story. Keep reviewing and the chapters will come up faster! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies, Demons, and Kisses!

Natasha sighed as she listened to Goku and Gojyo fighting yet again. Sanzo was smoking and Hakkai was just smiling like usual. Natasha sat down on the bed petting an agitated Cat. The door opened and Rayne walked in with a fake smile on her face.  
"Uh, Natasha, Lord Vincent wants to see you..."Rayne said. Natasha raised an eyebrow at this but nodded and exited the room. After a moment Sanzo sighed as he headed towards the door.  
"I'm going to get a drink." He said simply but that was not the truth.

Vincent smirked as Natasha entered his room. He wanted to make sure she remembered nothing but he also wanted to see her.

"Hello Natasha," he said darkly.

Natasha managed a smile as she stood at the door, she didn't like being here, and Vincent's cold stare wasn't helping much with the situation.

"What did you want?" Natasha asked coldly.

"Oh, such cold words," Vincent said gazing at her, "I just wanted to meet the woman I've heard so much about-your eyes so odd...and so _beautiful_..."

Natasha shivered at his words; something about him again was just so familiar.

"You better look out for yourself, Natasha. I sense great danger over your loved ones-you'll end up...Killing them," Vincent smiling at her.

Natasha did not like his words and her anger quickly flared up.  
"What are you talking about?" Natasha said angrily as she stomped up to him. She knew that the evil she felt was coming from him.  
"In due time my dear war princess..." Vincent said and with that he grabbed her roughly kissing her. Before she could do anything he disappeared.

Rayne sighed as she leaned against the wall of the room wondering where Natasha was.  
"Are you all right Rayne?" Hakkai asked gently as he came to stand beside her.

She tried to manage a smile, "It's nothing really..."

"I have time to listen," he said smiling.

Rayne looked into his eyes, "It's just that...Vincent-he-ah...I sense something from him, and I fear for Natasha...A dark cloud hangs over him-he's different from the man I knew..." she said looking away. He was different now, his cold eyes and the strange sudden interest in Natasha. She had to speak with him again.

Hakkai laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I believe everything is going to be all right..."

Rayne smiled, "Thanks..." she said trying to believe it herself, but she still had fear for Natasha.

Natasha still couldn't believe what had just happened, and what did he mean by war princess anyway. She touched her mouth, and rage filled her mind. She wanted to kill something, mainly Vincent, but she didn't know where he was, and that just made her even madder. She exited Vincent's chambers only to see Sanzo standing outside smoking.

Natasha sighed as she started to walk past Sanzo not wanting to deal with him right now.  
"You're different..." Sanzo said simply. Natasha stopped and turned to look at him.  
"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.  
"Your brother...He wanted to destroy the heavens and the world..." Sanzo said cryptically. Natasha stared at him for some time and was about to speak but he stopped her.  
"Tell me...about Rayne..." Sanzo said wanting to know about the sister he never knew.

"Rayne, why?" Natasha asked.

Sanzo seemed to roll his eyes, "She's my sister..."

"Ah...Now that you mention that, I can see the resemblance...I don't know much, you should ask her yourself-so good night monk boy," she said as she once more started to walk away from him, and she could feel herself not wanting to...

"Something happened in there, didn't it?" Sanzo asked.

"Why would you care?" Natasha asked finding herself stopping.

"I don't!" Sanzo snapped but somehow that made Natasha smile softly. She walked up to him and placed her hand on the side of his face.  
"Everything is fine Sanzo..." She said quietly. Sanzo didn't move nor did he say anything as he stared into her eyes.  
"You look so much like Homura." Sanzo said trying to break free of her 'spell' on him. He should never care about anyone else. The last time he did care about someone they were killed in front him. But her lips were so inviting. He didn't even realize he was doing it until his lips touched hers.

Hakkai listened to Rayne as she talked about her travels with Natasha. He smiled finding her to be more and more interesting every moment.

"And then," Rayne said, "The towns people tried to kill Natasha-it was funny to me-ahh...Those were fun times...Oh, I'm sorry I've been babbling on and on!"

"It's no bother, your stories are interesting," Hakkai said smiling again.

Rayne blushed slightly, "Uhm-ah-thank you..."

"I'm hungry...These monks have crappy food...Rrrraaayyyynnnnneee," Goku said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Shut up you stupid little monkey!" snapped Gojyo who hit Goku on the head.

"Ow-stupid water sprite!" replied Goku rubbing his head.

"Let Hakkai be with her," Gojyo whispered in the monkey king's ear.

"Why?" Goku asked.

Gojyo groaned, "Monkeys...Stupid..."

Goku glanced at Hakkai and Rayne finally realizing what was going on.  
"You mean they're going to-" Goku began but was cut off when Gojyo whacked him on the head.  
"Hey! I'm the perverted one here ya stupid monkey!" Gojyo snapped.  
Hakkai smiled nervously as he overheard their conversation.  
"Uh, Hakkai, can we go out in the hall to talk?" Rayne asked blushing slightly. Hakkai smiled as he nodded and followed Rayne out in the hall.

Sanzo's face was beat red as he and Natasha pulled away. He didn't say anything just turned and left leaving Natasha to stare after him.

This time when her fingers touched her mouth, she didn't feel rage, but a burning desire. She had never...

"Sanzo...This kiss seems so familiar..." she said to herself sighing slightly.

"Miss! Miss!" came a cry.

Natasha turned around to see the little monk named Crisan running at her. Fear rested on his face.

"Demons are here! Demons are coming! Hurry!" he cried running past her to warn the others.

"Well," she said simply, "I'll take my rage out and..." she said as her thoughts turned to Sanzo, but she quickly shook him out as she hurried down the halls of the Temple. Sanzo was a few feet from her, "Sanzo! Demons are com..." A huge explosion broke out,"...ing...That came from the direction-Rayne!" she shouted running faster.

Natasha ran quickly towards the rooms, Sanzo not saying anything as he followed her.  
"Rayne! Gojyo! Goku! Hakkai!" Natasha yelled calling out their names. She saw a figure coming out from the smoke and was relieved to see the group along with Cat.  
"Thank god! Are you all, all right?"

"Room service sucks here," Gojyo said coughing.

"Rayne-it's Vincent, he..." started Natasha but was cut short as a group of thirty demons appear.

"Oh, look, some tasty treats!" one cried.

"Sorry, I don't plan to be on the menu," said Gojyo.

"Neither do I...but I am Hungry..." Goku said as he took his staff in his hands and started fighting off some demons.  
"Idiots..." Sanzo mumbled as he killed some demons with his banishing gun. Rayne smiled as she and Hakkai started to kill demons left and right. Natasha took out her fire sword, slicing a demon in half.

"He lied! Said you would be easy!" cried the demon as Natasha sliced it in half. She had an idea who had sent the demons, and her inner rage was showing as she killed more demons quickly now.

"Whoa-calm down Natasha!" shouted Rayne seeing her friend's rage.

Natasha didn't seem to listen as she kept on going.

"So, she isn't bad...Good..."said Vincent. Vincent grinned as he watched the battle. He was glad that Natasha wasn't so easy to beat...more fun for him.  
"One day her rage and power will take over and she will not know her friends as she kills them..." Vincent smirked as he stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Well...This seems to be a bit uneventful..." Hakkai said as he Gojyo and Goku were standing there watching Natasha kill all the demons. She did not seem to need their help at all.

Rayne gazed at her friend with sadness in her eyes. She had only seen Natasha like this, perhaps twice, but now, it seemed to be worse than before.

"Arrg-curse you!" screamed the last demon as Natasha killed it. She gasped for breath as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Rayne went up to her friend.

"Natasha, are you..." she started to ask.

"Yes, I'm _fine_," Natasha answered.

Natasha grudgingly started to pass the others wanting to be left alone. But unfortunately Sanzo stepped in her path.  
"What happened?" He was obviously talking about her visit with Vincent earlier. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were surprised to see that Sanzo seemed concerned. Hakkai glanced at Rayne, hating the sad confused look on her lovely face.  
"Are you all right Rayne?" Hakkai asked, concern actually showing in his voice unlike a certain monk's.  
"Tell me!" Sanzo snapped, the image of the kiss earlier flashing in his mind.

"It's none of your concern!" she snapped back, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her fingers tighten around the handle on the sword.

"Natasha...Forgive me..." Rayne said as she back-handed her friend on the neck, knocking her out. Natasha fell into Sanzo's arms, "We shouldn't stay..."

Sanzo stared at the unconscious beauty in his arms. He glanced at the tavern, knowing Vincent had something to do with her mood. He picked her up quietly and nodded.  
"Hakkai, get the things. We're leaving." Sanzo said simply. Gojyo and Goku were staring with their mouths hanging open.  
"Sanzo's being kind! Am I dead?" Gojyo asked. Goku pinched him hard.  
"Ow! Hey ya stupid monkey! What was that for?" Gojyo snapped.  
"Well, I was just making sure you were alive!" Goku pouted.  
"You're supposed to do that when someone says 'Pinch me, I must be dreaming' Ya idiot!"

The world has many faces and many paths to take, but, once you are a god, you have no paths to embark on. You can only watch foolish mortals, and live a life, living out an entire family, but one goddess, took an interest in a particular group, the Sanzo Party.

The Merciful goddess smiled as she sat in her usual place, overlooking everything of the mortal world. She herself had found it interesting to see Sanzo was getting himself attach to someone, but she already knew what would happen. She couldn't do anything but watch.

"So, Homura's sister…Interesting," she said to herself, "And the rebirth of her…" she said to herself, "And Vincent as always is making a mess of things…" she grinned at this, "Good luck Sanzo, you don't know what you gotten yourself into this time…."

The Sanzo party along with Rayne and Natasha were riding along in the jeep away from the temple. Natasha groaned as she opened her eyes, sitting up from her place in the front between Hakkai and Sanzo. She had realized what happened and stayed silent. She was angry at herself for losing her temper like that. At least she hadn't removed her bracelets or power limiters.

Natasha felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; she turned slightly to see Rayne smiling at her.

"Hey, don't eat yourself up, okay Natasha? I know you can't help it," Rayne said.

Natasha tried to smile, but, she still couldn't get over it…Vincent's words rang in her head, and now, for a brief time, she believed what he had said. She might end up killing the people she loved, and…She glanced at Sanzo.

"What?" the monk asked.

"Nothing……" she replied.

"Good old Sanzo to make anyone happy," said Gojyo.

"Shut up," came Sanzo's reply.

"Guys?" Goku said.

"You're hungry right?" Rayne asked smiling.

Goku's eyes brighten up, as Sanzo smacked him with his fan.

"Ow, Sanzo!" whined Goku rubbing his head.

Hakkai sighed, "So, where are we going now?"

"To the next town." Sanzo said simply as he remained silent the rest of the way.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I put up the next chapter so soon because we were getting such great reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story and we will try to put up more chapters quickly.

**Kurama's Foxy Miko: **Thanks for another great review. I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Jamie: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, I don't like Vincent either and I created him! Keep reading and some of your questions will be answered soon. Thanks again!

**Ari: **Thanks for the…nice…review. Joking. Thanks for reading. Just keep reviewing Ari!


	6. Chapter6:Another Battle and Another Kiss

Natasha petted Cat who was asleep in her lap. She was glad he had finally calmed down. Natasha glanced behind her at Rayne who was busy trying to get Gojyo to stop from strangling Goku who kept saying he was hungry.

"But it's true! I'm so hungry!" said Goku.

"I'll give you something to eat," said Gojyo, "My fist!" As Gojyo fist were going to smack the young boy's head, the jeep made a quick and sudden stop.

"What the hell! Hakkai what have we told about stops like this!" said Gojyo.

"Sorry, but we have company." Hakkai replied pointing at Kougaiji and his group.

Sanzo growled annoyed as he touched his gun.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Sanzo party..." Kougaiji said as his eyes traveled over the group. They stopped at Rayne for a second before they moved to Natasha. His eyes flared as he recognized who she was.

"You," he said simply with disgust.

"ah-looks like you have a fan club," Rayne said smiling.

Natasha half smiled, "Just what I always wanted..."

"Well, I was getting rather bored listening to the stupid monkey," Gojyo said as he got out of the jeep along with the others.  
"So the god had a sister right Kou?" Dokugakuji asked.  
"It looks like it...and she's going to die just like her brother." Kougaiji growled. Natasha rolled her eyes at this as she took her flame sword.  
"If it was easy to kill me I would be dead a long time ago." Natasha said glancing at Sanzo.  
Yaone came up to Hakkai, smiling happily.  
"Good afternoon Cho Hakkai." She said cheerily.  
"Good afternoon to you too Yaone," Hakkai said smiling. Rayne watched this confrontation and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the female demon. Sanzo was about to say something when Lirin got on top of his shoulders.  
"Hey monk boy! Got anything to eat?"

Sanzo's eyes twitched at the annoying Lirin, "Get off!"

"Nah baldly!" she replied with happiness.

"Lirin! Stop fooling around," said Kougaiji.

"Ah-you're no fun!" Lirin said but she didn't leave her place on Sanzo's shoulders.

Dokugakuji nodded at his brother, "Hey Gojyo-stayed out of trouble?"

Gojyo smirked, "Of course."

Natasha and Rayne looked at one another, laughing almost.

"Well, since I'm such a good-natured person," started Natasha but a small cough came from the direction of Rayne.

Natasha just smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. She then turned to Sanzo.  
"So, Sanzo...what's with the group?" She asked motioning to Kougaiji and gang. Sanzo was about to answer when Gojyo beat him to it, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"They're nothing special. They're just after the manten scripture."

"Oh! You mean one of these?" Rayne asked taking one out her bag.

"How did you get that?" Sanzo asked.

"We found it in the desert," Rayne answered.

Natasha sighed, "You don't give up do you?" she asked Gojyo.

"Enough!" shouted Kougaiji, but no one seemed to listen as they went on talking.

Natasha sighed as she pushed Gojyo's arm away. Kougaiji hated a lot of things but mostly he hated Homura and being ignored. Here was Homura's sister and she was flat out ignoring him. He didn't even hesitate as he attacked with his fire power. Natasha turned just in time to block the attack.  
"That's cheating!"

Kougaiji only smirked.

"Well, if that's the way you like it!" Natasha said charging him.

"I'm going to make some lunch," Rayne said yawning, she didn't feel like fighting.

"I'll take a couple of sushi!" shouted Goku.

"Damn, this is annoying," Sanzo said.

Thunder could be heard in the distant as they fought against one another, each one equaling the other's ability, but what they did not see was a dark figure walking slowly towards them. A huge sword was gripped in its skinny hands. The face was masked in black. It moved without a sound towards them with a purpose. Its soulless eyes gazed towards the only one not fighting.

The creature seemed to smirk as it raised it's massive sword towards Rayne, who in her own state of mind was busy cooking lunch.

"Thy shall fall into darkness!" it shrieked.

Rayne turned around in the time to move out of the sword's line of attack.

"Thy shall pay for thy pain!" it shrieked once more charging at the girl.

Rayne half smiled, "So, Vincent sends his lackey-fine! Destruction!" she shouted. Her attack smack the creature but did nothing to it.

"Oh...That hasn't happened before..." she said to herself. Everyone else was to busy to see what trouble the lady monk was in, "Can't we just talk..." she said backing away. Her gun was in the jeep, she just had to hurry.

"Lord Vincent asks for ye to join him," the creature said as it lowered its sword.

"Ah no-tell him to stick it," Rayne said as she backed up into the jeep.

"Fine, but thy's soul shall be his!" it shrieked bring the massive sword over its head.

Natasha slashed at Kougaiji's arm, "Want some more?"

Kougaiji grabbed his arm in agony, the wound felt like burning lava being poured on his arm. She was different from him, Homura, but it didn't matter...She was his enemy now.

"Hey! What's with the freaky dude?" asked Lirin who had noticed the new fighter. He was hovering over Rayne with his huge sword about to strike. Natasha looked away from Kougaiji to see for herself as Rayne was struck down by the hooded creature.

"Rayne no!" shouted Natasha.

Rayne tried to block the attack but the creature just smirked. He was about to bring down his sword on Rayne's head when someone jumped in front of her and put a shield around her, throwing off the attack.  
"Hakkai!" Rayne said relieved.  
"We couldn't have you die on us so soon, Goku would be quite upset." Hakkai said smiling. The creature growled annoyed at the shield.  
"Hey, ugly! No one tries to kill my friend, got that!" Natasha yelled. her sword ready for attack.

"Haha-ye think ye can eliminate me? I will come back to claim what belongs to my lord!" it shrieked as it vanished into thin air.

Rayne took a deep breath as she glanced at Hakkai. He had saved her. Natasha ran to her friend's side, an expression of worry filled her face.

"Rayne, are you all right?" Natasha asked forgetting the fight with Kougaiji.

Rayne smiled, "Yes, I'm fine," she said still looking at Hakkai.

"Ah, man..." said Goku, "I wanted to kill it…"

"What was it anyways?" Gojyo asked.

"The undead," replied Sanzo.

"Creepy," said Gojyo half smiling.

Kougaiji sighed, another fight to fight some other time, "Come on. We're leaving…"

"Kou?" Dokugakuji asked, knowing Kougaiji was sometimes too soft for his own good.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll fight another time Sanzo, and this time I promise to take the scripture."

"Bye bye baldly!" shouted Lirin as she followed her brother.

"Well, that was eventful," Rayne said smiling, "I guess we better head to the next town-it's going to rain soon!" she said looking up at the dark clouds.

"I agree. The town _probably _isn'tthat far off," Hakkai said.

"Every time you say_ probably_, something bad ends up happening," Said Gojyo.

"Shut up. Let's just go..." Sanzo said as they all got back in the jeep. Hakkai just smiled as they headed to the nearest town.

"You failed me! I told you to kill her or bring her here..." Vincent yelled at the creature in front of him.  
"Please forgive me Lord Vincent!" the creature groveled. Vincent had a plan and it involved Rayne and Natasha. He wanted to rule the heavens but he needed more power. When Homura died he had sought out the power that went with him but something went terribly wrong. Homura's spirit seemed to disappear and along that, his power as well. So he had taken Natasha's memories and became the new War Prince...the only problem, Natasha had taken something of his. And he needed it back...Rayne and Natasha had the power he needed but he couldn't do anything about it without the item.

"My lord, I shall.." the creature started but Vincent dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"No! No, give them some time...Just like Homura did with Son Goku, we shall test later, but let us give them false hope," Vincent said smiling, "and I don't have to worry...I still have my secret weapon..."

Rayne fell on the bed in the Inn. The rain was already pouring outside; they had made it in time. She sighed. She was alone now; Natasha went somewhere, and...

Rayne was cut off in her thoughts when there was a slight knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peep hole, a smile brightening her face when she saw that it was Hakkai. She didn't hesitate anymore as she opened the door for him.  
"Hello, Hakkai."  
"Sorry to bother you Rayne but it's rather boring here. Everyone else is at the marketplace. Do you mind if I come in?" Hakkai asked, smiling his normal goofy smile.  
"Sure..." Rayne said nervously.

Hakkai entered as Rayne closed the door. Her heart was racing slightly. This how she felt the day she first saw him. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection to him.

"Life is strange in a way, don't you think?" Hakkai asked her.

"What do mean?" she asked.

"I made promises...And yet, I'm already breaking them," he replied gazing at her.

Rayne stared into his eyes unable to look away. Hakkai knew he shouldn't be doing this, he made a promise to himself he would never fall for someone again for they might end up like Kanan...He shook his head, he wanted this.  
Rayne's eyes widened as Hakkai leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. Hakkai drew away first, embarrassed.  
"I apologize Rayne for being so forward..."

Rayne was in shock, but it, the kiss, was so...

"Hakkai, I don't think you're being forward," she said blushing. Her heart was beating even faster, "Hakkai..."

**A/N: **I'm trying to put up the chapters as fast as I can. I will probably put up the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow. Well, sorry by A/N is so short but I'm trying to put the next chapter up. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Sanzo's confusion

Natasha groaned, the rain wasn't lifting her mood and Sanzo seemed to be the same way. She wanted to go back to her and Rayne's room; she was getting sick of everything.

"I hate the rain..." she grumbled.

"The rain only brings sorrow..." Sanzo muttered his mood darker then before because of the rain. Natasha glanced at Sanzo wondering what had happened to him in the past...She remembered that when she was found with no memory and just Cat it was raining. Natasha touched her lips slightly, the memory of their kiss from earlier clouding her mind.

"Sanzo..." Natasha started. She needed to ask why he had kissed her. Out of all the men in the group he was the one who seemed the least likely to do such a thing. Sanzo glanced at her with a cold stare and that made her stop. They continued walking in the rain in silence.

Natasha looked up at the sky. The rain falling down her face, made her remember even more of when she awoke with no memory…It had been only been about less than a year ago from this day…

_Her eyes awoke to a strange new world or that was her only thought, for she could not recall anything else. A forest surrounded the mysterious girl, but soon her eyes betrayed her, closing towards darkness, and the last thing she saw before darkness, a strange but oddly calming light came near her. Her eyes closed as the light was looking down at her. It almost resembled a woman, but she couldn't tell as the darkness consumed her completely._

_The mysterious woman had found herself in a room with no windows, only darkness called out to her, until a calming voice talked to her._

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked the voice._

_"My name is Rayne; also known as The Lady Monk…What were you doing out there?" Rayne asked._

_"I don't know…I can't remember anything…"_

_"Well, the things I do know about you are…Your name seems to be Natasha and you love cats.."_

_Natasha turned to Rayne in the darkness, "What?"_

_"I found someone belonging with you-sorry, but I had to see who you were...Here," Rayne said handing Natasha her cat._

_Natasha held the cat in her arms. It felt so warm to her empty memories, "Cat…"_

Natasha shook the memory away. She had left Cat in the room and she already seemed to miss him. Even though Sanzo said nothing he still made her happy by just walking with her.

"Rayne..." Hakkai spoke her name softly as he looked at the beautiful woman before him. He bent down to kiss her once again but a vision of Kanan flashed in his mind and he abruptly stood up.  
"Hakkai? Are you all right?" Rayne asked concerned and a little disappointed he had not kissed her again.  
"Uh, yes I'm fine. If you will excuse me..." Hakkai smiled nervously as he quickly left the room. Once he was back in his room he laid down heavily on the bed.  
"Kanan...I still love you...but..."

A knock came at the door. Hakkai turned to it, thinking it was probably Rayne, but when he opened the door, it wasn't her, but Gojyo with a bottle of wine.

"No one was at the bar, and I guess you're better than nothing, Hakkai," Gojyo said smiling.

"Thank you Gojyo," Hakkai said as he let his friend in, _'perhaps this will give me something to think about...Rayne...'_ he thought.

Natasha had parted ways with Sanzo as she entered her room in the Inn. She thought Cat and Rayne could lift her mood; they always did no matter what, with Cat and his mysterious way of understanding her and Rayne's cheerful nature.

Natasha was a little surprised to find Rayne staring out the window and saying nothing.  
"Rayne...are you all right?" Natasha asked Rayne. Rayne turned towards her, a too cheerful smile pasted on her face.  
"Oh, Natasha. I'm fine. How was your walk?" Rayne asked her friend.  
"It was all right...quiet..." Natasha answered, referring to Sanzo. Natasha sat down on her bed and Cat jumped into her lap. She couldn't help but laugh since he seemed to have a worried expression on his face.  
"I'm all right Cat, no need to worry about me..."

"Oh look...A band of hungry demons..." Said Rayne starring out the window again.

"What?" Natasha asked joining her friend at the window, "Whoa..Yeah, they are hungry-guess we get to kick-"

The door to their room burst open, and a happy Goku entered.

"Did ya see? Demons are here!" he said.

"No rest at all, eh?" asked Rayne, "Vincent needs to leave us alone..."

Vincent gazed through his Dragon Eyes, they showed him everything going on in the world, and he wanted a good show.

"Master, why not send me?" asked the undead soldier.

"Because, you failed, and I'll get the her later, but right now, there is nothing to do," Vincent said.

Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo, Rayne, and Natasha were fighting the group of demons. They were quite easy to defeat but there were tons of them. Natasha kept wondering where Sanzo was and she hoped he was okay.  
"Natasha! Watch out!" Rayne called as she saw a rather large demon heading towards her. Natasha was too busy fighting to block the attack. Before the attack could hit her a white blur distracted it. The demon knocked the object out of the way and this gave Natasha the chance to defeat it.  
"Cat!" Natasha cried out as she saw her furry friend on the ground with a wound. She was too worried about her pet to see yet another attack coming towards her. But the sound of a banishing gun killed it. Natasha turned, expecting to see Rayne but was shocked to see Sanzo.  
"Don't let your guard down!" Sanzo snapped as he started killing off the rest of the demons.

Natasha's fears for Cat quickly vanished as he stood up on his four legs, meowing menacingly. She picked up him up and once more joined the fight. It only took a few more well placed shots by Sanzo that ended the battle. Natasha sighed as Cat meowed.

"Damn, I hate Mondays," Said Sanzo whipping the rain from his eyes, "Don't bother me..." he said walking towards the Inn.

Natasha smiled as he left. She felt a gentle hand grab her shoulder.

"I'm glad your mood is better," Rayne said as the rain slowly started to lift, "And I hope we can do something than fighting, but I do believe we're cursed."

Natasha smiled as she petted Cat on the head.  
"I don't believe we're going to get lucky anytime soon Rayne. Not with this Vincent guy around." Natasha said as she turned and headed back to the inn as well. Rayne watched Natasha leave. She felt her guilt weighing her down. She shouldn't have trusted Vincent...for now her friends were in danger. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Hakkai.  
"Let's go back to the inn so we can get dried off. Sanzo should be in a better mood later since the rain has let up." Hakkai said, smiling and it brought Rayne to smile back

"All right," she said following him back to the Inn.

Vincent laughed, "Yes, just the way I want it!"

"My lord, but our men lost!" the undead said.

"So? Natasha, is getting stronger and Rayne..Well, I'll just leave it at that," he said smiling, "Nothing is lost..."

Natasha yawned as she sat down next to the fireplace in the Inn. She was all alone, or that is what she seemed to believe.

"That was a stupid thing to do...You are supposed to never let your guard down in a battle."  
Natasha turned to see Sanzo standing there. She let out a large sigh.  
"Well someone's in a better mood..." Natasha replied bitterly as she got up and was about to leave when Sanzo grabbed her by the arm.  
"Why? Why are you making me feel this way?" Sanzo growled into her face angrily.  
"What?" Natasha asked confused.  
"I can't care about anyone..." Sanzo muttered and pulled her roughly into a kiss.

A whistle could be heard, "Geez Sanzo didn't know you had it in ya. And this answers my gay question..."

Sanzo broke his kiss with Natasha and turned around to see the two people in the whole world, he didn't want to see.

"Whoa! I didn't know!" said Goku grinning.

"Sanzo and Natasha, sitting in a tree-k-i..." Gojyo started to sing but a certain gun pointed at him.

"Want to finish that tone?" Sanzo asked angrily.

"Ah come on Sanzo!" said Goku.

Natasha couldn't help but smile at these antics. She was still a little surprised at Sanzo's confession. She blushed as she remembered the kiss...  
"So, Natasha. How about you and me get some lip action going as well?" Gojyo asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Gojyo blanched as he heard Sanzo's gun click back and it fired at him barely missing.

"Gee Sanzo, I was only kidding!" said Gojyo.

"No you weren't! You told me..." started Goku.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Gojyo.

"But-ow! Stupid water sprite!" said Goku as Gojyo smacked him on the head, "I was only trying..."

"Will you both shut up!" said Sanzo firing his gun twice.

Natasha could only smile; this little adventure was turning out to be more than she thought it would be, "Well, beats having the memory lost," she said sighing as she watched them go at it.

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter! Ooooh...it seems Sanzo and Natasha are getting a little closer. Will Hakkai and Rayne geteven closer? And what is Vincent up to?You will all find out in the later chapters which shall be put up as quickly as possible. The process will go much faster if we get more readers and reviewers! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: New surprises and old Enemies

"I'm hot and hungry!" whined Goku in the backseat of the jeep.

"You're always hungry ya stupid monkey! And we just ate!" Gojyo grumbled. Rayne smiled as she had her usual place in the back. They were once again traveling west. Sanzo and Natasha were quiet and Hakkai was smiling his usual smile. Natasha was petting Cat in her lap when he suddenly bolted upright, hissing at something in the nearby woods.

"What is it Cat?" Natasha asked as Hakkai stopped the jeep.

Cat hissed viciously. He jumped out of Natasha's lap and into the forest.

"Cat! Get back here!" shouted Natasha.

They heard a shriek coming from inside the forest.

"Cat!" shouted Natasha as she herself got out of the jeep, running in the dense forest.

"Damn," grumbled Sanzo as he got out.

"Ah Sanzo, you're going to be her knight in shinning armor?" Gojyo asked.

For once Sanzo didn't say anything as he ran into the forest after Natasha. The group stood there a little shocked.  
"It seems Sanzo has changed..." Hakkai said smiling softly. 

"Cat!" Natasha called out her pets name as she ran into the forest.  
"It seemed Homura has changed quite a bit."  
Natasha whirled around to see two men. One with an eye patch and the other with his eyes closed and his hair wrapped up. He was holding a hissing Cat.  
"Hey! Give Cat back!" Natasha yelled, pulling out her sword.

"Cat? What a silly name for such a great war god he was, " said the one holding Cat.

"War god?" Natasha asked.

The man with the eye patch glanced at Natasha, "So, it is true, he did have a sister.."

"Natasha, what did I tell you-stop being an idiot," said Sanzo coming up from behind her.

"Now I would never thought I would see this. The great Genjo Sanzo showing concern..." The one with the eye patch said smirking. Sanzo froze as he eyed the two gods. He took out his gun and pointed it at them.  
"I thought you were dead." He growled. Shien, with Cat still struggling in his grasp walked towards the two.  
"We were given a new life." He said quietly. Sanzo pointed the gun at him and was about to fire when Natasha stopped him.  
"He still has Cat!"

Sanzo glared at Natasha, but he still held the gun up, finger pulling on the trigger.

"Yes, stop Sanzo-you've become such a wimp," said Zeon laughing.

"If I'm such a wimp..." Sanzo said in reply as he fired his gun at Zeon. It did nothing but bounce off the god.

"You never learn, do you?" Shien asked as Cat bit down on his arm. Shien's hold on Cat loosened as the animal got away and stood by Natasha's side.

Cat hissed viciously at them. Zeon could only smirk.

"Yes, things never change do they," said Shien.

"Sanzo! Natasha! Where are you!" Rayne called out.

Rayne, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku came through the woods. They all stopped and stared at the gods.  
"I thought we killed you! Dammit!" Gojyo muttered annoyed as he gripped his weapon.

Shien seemed to smile, "Think of what you want. Our battle is not with you, simpletons. Ours is with Homura..."  
Cat hissed at the name Homura, he knew what they wanted, and weren't going to get it.  
_"Shien, Zeon...Return, it is not the time..."_ echoed a voice in the air, it belonged to Vincent.  
"Whatever you say," said Zeon.  
"Vincent, you coward! Show yourself!" snapped Rayne, her anger boiling up inside of her.  
_"Tsk tsks, Rayne my dear...You still remember I'm the one who helped you..."_

Rayne shook her head, not wanting her new friends to hear this. Natasha came up beside Rayne.  
"Rayne. It's all right. Whatever happened we can deal with it." She gave her friend a small smile to try to cheer her up.  
_"Natasha, you are still weak...weaker then when you had your memory. Feelings and friendship only get in the way."_

"Well then, I could care less. Because when I find you, I promise to kill you," Natasha said.

_"You can try, and die..."_

Natasha didn't like they way he said that, she glanced at the two gods as they vanished. She knew they would be back sooner.

Rayne shivered at the thought. She couldn't tell her friends or even Natasha what deal she had made with Vincent...She had trusted him, and gave him her...

"Rayne?" said Hakkai looking worried.

"It's nothing," she replied smiling, "Nothing at all..."

"My lord, why did you stop us?" asked Zeon.

"Because my fools, it isn't time-and knowing Homura, he will stop everything we do," Vincent said.

"But he can't do anything now. He's not in his regular form." Zeon said.  
"He will be in due time...but I will make sure he is on our side when he is. He then will deliver his sister to us personally..." 

"Well...that was confusing. So this Vincent-dude brought Shien and Zeon back?" Goku asked.  
"It would seem so." Hakkai answered. Natasha and Rayne were quiet. Natasha kept looking down at Cat not wanting to believe what they said. He can't be her brother.

Cat looked up at Natasha thoughtfully, understanding her fears. He licked her hand.

"Thanks Cat," she said smiling.

"What did they say to you?" Sanzo asked.

"What? Really nothing," replied Natasha quickly.

Sanzo glanced at her, "You're a terrible liar. You either heard something..."

"It's nothing really!" Natasha said.

Sanzo didn't believe her, but decided to leave her at that.

"I wonder why Shien and Zeon are working for Vincent now…They seemed different," Said Goku.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the stupid monkey. They seemed more...intent on killing. When they were with Homura they were trying to look for a way out of their pasts. Now it seemed that it doesn't matter to them anymore." Gojyo said.  
"I agree Gojyo. What do you think Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he glanced at Sanzo. Sanzo just shrugged. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation right now...

"Well, perhaps-we can help them," said Rayne thinking.

"Help them?" asked Gojyo starring at her.

"What? They might be under some sort of spell-or something..." Rayne said.

"Or perhaps, Vincent has their souls," said Sanzo finally.

Rayne's breathing came slowly now. She closed her eyes, as a memory beckoned her.

_'"Trust me Rayne...It's the only way",' Vincent said smiling, "it's the only way to find your brother-you really don't need your **soul**..." said Vincent holding at his hand for her to shake._

_Rayne slowly nodded as she shook Vincent's hand.'_

Rayne swayed slightly.

"Rayne!"   
Hakkai saw her sway and he quickly grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him, coming out of the memory quickly.  
"Thank you Hakkai."  
Hakkai smiled as he stroked her shoulders.  
"Damn it...Even Hakkai's getting some. Of all people Mr. Cheery and Mr. Angry Monk were the last ones I would expect to fall for a girl..." Gojyo scoffed.

"Well, you have Goku," said Hakkai smiling.

"Ah-that's sick!" shouted Gojyo and Goku at the same time.

Rayne couldn't help but laugh at this. It seemed that Hakkai always brought up her mood and for that she was grateful. Sanzo and Natasha were quiet though Sanzo was showing annoyance at Gojyo's chatter. He was still confused. How could he have feelings for Natasha...after what happened to his master he shouldn't let anyone in.

"Well, let's not stay here-we do have places to go," said Natasha finally.

Rayne smiled, "Yeah...We're still going west right?"

"Yeah," said Goku pointing east.

"Idiot-that ain't west! This is," said Gojyo pointing south.

"You idiots..." Sanzo muttered as he pointed the right way. Gojyo just glared at the back of the monk's head saying nothing. He was starting to be quite envious of the monk lately. He glanced at Natasha who was sitting by Sanzo. Usually Sanzo would have minded the intrusion but him and Natasha had been getting quite close lately. It annoyed Gojyo to no end that Sanzo was starting to be a better lady's man then he was. What did the stupid violent monk have that he didn't?

A window of opportunity had presented itself to the eyes of evil. Vincent could only smile at this man's jealousy. It was perfect…

"My lord, any words?" asked the undead soldier kneeling before him.

"Yes," Vincent said turning to his minion, "An opportunity has presented itself to me…A very nice one at that."

"Do I have a part in it?" the creature asked eagerly.

"Perhaps," Vincent replied, "But, as long as Sha Gojyo feels this way inside, his heart and mind will be easily be mine to control," he said chuckling at this.

"Where are they going now my lord?" the creature hissed.

"To Jaken Village…Rayne's hometown…This should be _fun_…"

**A/N: **Hi everyone. We are so glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. The plot starts to thicken, espesscially in this chapter. We love adding more chapters but we also love reviews. Thanks Ari, Kurama's Foxy Miko, Jaime, and everyone else that has kept up with this story. Keep reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9: Gojyo's betrayal

Jaken, a small quiet Village in the middle of nowhere, a convenient location to wandering travelers, and the Sanzo party was no exception as they drove into the village. Merchants stands stood at every corner but very few were out and about. Rayne glanced around at her hometown, nothing seemed to be the same anymore, but through the dust and dirt blowing together she shall a familiar face, Luis Hall, an old friend.

"Hakkai, stop," Rayne said.

Hakkai did what she asked him to do, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is my hometown," she replied.

Natasha glanced at her friend as Cat meowed, "Hometown?"

Rayne nodded, "Yes, something seems wrong here," she said as she got out.

"Lady Rayne!"

Rayne turned to the voice to see Luis running at her a warm smile on his boyish features. The man stopped before her smiling.

"Rayne, tis been too long!" He said grabbing the woman in a tight hug.

"Yes, I know," said Rayne, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, my fair lady, but who are _they_?" he asked with disgust.

"My friends, we're just passing through for supplies," Rayne replied.

"Awww man I'm hungry!" whined Goku as he got out, "Rayne…"

Rayne smiled, "Don't worry Goku, I'll cook you some food at my house…It's still there right, Luis?" Rayne asked.

"Of course it is," Luis said smiling, "Let me escort you there myself…" he said grabbing Rayne's arm, "Come come…"

"I don't trust him," Sanzo said watching Luis escort Rayne off.

"I agree, something isn't right here," Hakkai said.

"So, it's still here," Rayne said as she entered her house. Dust covered almost every inch, but that didn't bother her, "I guess mom and dad hated cleaning…"

"About that Lady Rayne, you're parents are dead, they died about a year ago," Luis said.

Rayne tried to smile, "So they did…"

"Yes," Luis said, "Rayne you should stay, we need you here."

"No you don't," Rayne said taking her gun out and placing it on the table, "We might stay the night…"

"Whoa, this is a big house you got here Rayne, a bit dusty," said Goku entering with the rest of the Sanzo party.

Rayne smiled, "Luis, is the old church still here?"

"Yes, very much so, but as you know, it isn't the same without you, come, I take you," Luis said once more grabbing Rayne's hand.

"Hakkai, come on, I want to show you," Rayne said as she grabbed his arm dragging him out.

"I wanted food," Goku said.

"Shut up," Sanzo said smacking Goku on the head.

"I don't trust that guy," Natasha said.

"What's not to trust? Short snot little thing with grabby hands, I'm going upstairs," said Gojyo as he already was half way up. He opened almost every single door until he found the one he wanted. The bathroom. It was small, but he wasn't in the mood to complain.

He whipped the dirt from the mirror to look at himself. He felt miserable since…He couldn't pin point it, but something had started to grow dark in him. He looked at himself straight on in the mirror and smiled.

"Gojyo get a hold of your self," he said.

_"Gojyo…" _said the mirror image of himself.

Gojyo took a step back, was it his imagination?

"_Gojyo, you want her…Don't you?"_ said the mirror image smiling at him.

The smart thing would be to run, but something about what it was saying stopped all common sense he had left.

The mirror image went on, _"You can't grasp why she would want him…All the times you went places, no girl would go near him…Only you, did they not?"_ it asked.

"Yes," Gojyo replied.

The mirror image grew a little darker, _"Then you wouldn't mind giving me something in return for her? A small little thing…You would be saving yourself and her sake as well…Will you do it? Your better than Sanzo and deserve more than him…Your Sha Gojyo the lady's man, not him…You deserve her…" _the mirror image said smiling darkly.

"Tell me what I have to do…" asked Gojyo as his eyes glazed over.

The old Church of Jaken had once been beautiful, with its stain glass windows, and the oak wood, but now, it was starting to look more like a rundown shack, the windows were broken and half the building was gone.

"What happened?" Rayne asked entering through the door.

"Demons came and destroyed it," Luis said, "But if you go to the front, something you might remember is there."

Hakkai watched as Rayne walked to the front, a lone piano stood there. Rayne dusted off the dirt from the bench and sat down and a smile formed on her face. She started to play, the melody that came out was very haunting and cold, but yet it was very beautiful.

Natasha and Sanzo were glancing around at the Merchant shops, to find the supplies they needed. Usually Hakkai was the one to do the shopping, but since he was taken..

"Very good prices," said the merchant grinning a toothless smile.

"Thanks," said Natasha paying the man as she and Sanzo started to head back to Rayne's house.

"Sanzo," Natasha said getting the monk's attention," I felt some hostility from Gojyo, something's eating."

Sanzo seemed to agree, "Yes…"

"You don't think he would turn on us?" Natasha asked as she petted Cat in her arms.

Sanzo didn't answer her. If it came down to it, if Gojyo had betrayed them…

Gojyo gripped Rayne's banishing gun tightly in his hand. He stood outside the old church.

"Get Rayne…You get Natasha…She'll trade herself for her friend" Gojyo said repeating what he was told to do.

He entered the church to find the annoying Luis and all too happy Hakkai, and then he saw Rayne playing. He grinned as he raised the gun, walking towards them. Hakkai seemed to sense him as he turned to face Gojyo.

"Gojyo, what are you doing?" asked Hakkai. The music stop as Gojyo smiled.

"Oh dear," Luis said stepping away.

"Get out of the way Hakkai," said Gojyo darkly still keeping the gun pointed at him.

"No," replied Hakkai.

"Fine," said Gojyo firing the gun, grazing Hakkai's shoulder, "I've come to deliver." He said kicking Hakkai in the stomach, sending him straight into the wall. Gojyo could only laugh at this.

"Gojyo!" shouted Rayne.

Gojyo walked up to the woman, smiling all the way. He grabbed her roughly around the waist.

"What are you doing!" she asked frighten.

"Just wait and you'll see…You're needed," he said smiling pointing the gun at her, "Natasha…"

Rayne's eyes widen, "Vincent…"

Gojyo smirked his eyes having gone black and cold.

"Yes, that is my master's name...he promised me something and I have come to deliver his other half of the deal," Gojyo grinned as he raised the gun and smacked Rayne in the head causing her to fall into an unconscious heap at his feet. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. The boy Luis was no where to be found, he had run off not wanting to get involved with this or so it had seemed. Gojyo started to head out of the church when he felt a strong grip on his ankle. He looked down to see a wounded Hakkai on the ground, his hand wrapped around Gojyo's ankle.

"Gojyo...Don't do this please! Snap out of it and let Rayne go!" It hurt Hakkai to talk. The wound was not fatal but it was still a wound from a banishing gun. Gojyo just smirked as he kicked Hakkai in the gut.

"My fight is not with you Hakkai," And with that Gojyo exited the church, a still unconscious Rayne in his arms. Hakkai's eyes widened when he realized what Gojyo planned to do. He stood up, gripping a church pew and wincing in pain.

"I have to get to Gojyo before he kills Sanzo!"

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! Thank you so much for the reviews, they are great. We hope you continue to give us wonderful reviews. And the next chapter shall be up tomorrow sometime. We're trying to update every other day or so. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10: Gojyo's Plan

Natasha smiled slightly as her and Sanzo entered Rayne's house, her arms full of grocery's. She set them down on the table as she turned to Sanzo.

"Thanks Sanzo for the help," She smiled at him. Sanzo just stood there staring at her. He hated feeling like this every time he looked at her. He crossed to the room until he stood in front of her. He gripped her shoulders a little roughly.

"Stop it! Stop making me feel like this!" Sanzo yelled.

"Sanzo..." Natasha said, her voice a little frightened. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for such a violent man. Sanzo leaned down to lay a kiss on her lips when a loud thump came from Rayne's bedroom.  
"What's that?" Natasha asked as she pulled away from an annoyed Sanzo.

Sanzo and Natasha glanced at each other. Sanzo pulled out his gun and kept it to his side as he headed towards Rayne's bedroom. Natasha followed, taking out her sword. Sanzo entered the room first and Natasha followed him in. It was pitch black. Sanzo turned on the light.  
"Rayne!" Natasha cried out as she saw her unconscious friend on the floor. She rushed to her side and checked her pulse. She let out a breath when she found the pulse though it was a little weak. Sanzo walked in further when the door slammed closed behind him. He whirled around to see Gojyo, a worried expression on his face.

"Thank god you're here Sanzo. I came in looking for Hakkai or the monkey when I heard something from in here. I walked in to find Rayne unconscious," Gojyo said seeming to act normal. Sanzo just nodded as he walked over to Natasha who was trying to wake up Rayne which didn't seem to be much help.

"Rayne, come on! Wake up!" Natasha shook her friend but it didn't do anything. Sanzo knelt down beside her.

"We need to get her to the local doctor," Sanzo said gruffly as he motioned to the large bleeding wound on Rayne's head. Natasha nodded. Sanzo bent down and was about to pick up Rayne when a shot was fired hitting him in the shoulder. Sanzo fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

"Sanzo!" Natasha screamed as she whirled around to see who had fired the gun. Gojyo stood there, a grin on his handsome face and Rayne's banishing gun pointed at Sanzo's head.  
"Gojyo! Why? Why are you doing this!" Natasha screamed.

Gojyo just started laughing but the gun in his hand did not waver from its target. Natasha became angry as she gripped her sword.

"Now, now, that's not fair now is it? Drop the sword or you're monk will die by his own kind of weapon," Gojyo laughed again and Natasha noticed the cold, unfamiliar look in his eyes. Someone had corrupted Gojyo. This made Natasha mad but she knew that this Gojyo would kill Sanzo. Natasha clinched her teeth together as she put the sword down.

"That's a good girl. Now how about we make a deal? For the lives of Rayne and Sanzo..." Gojyo said grinning again but he kept the gun pointed at Sanzo. Natasha didn't know what to do but she was defense less. She couldn't kill Gojyo for this wasn't really him. And anyways if she tried he would still be able to kill Sanzo before she got to him.

"Fine...What do you want?" Natasha asked.

"You. I want you," Gojyo said as he started laughing again. Natasha was about to protest but Gojyo saw this coming and he pulled the hammer back on the gun and kept it steady on Sanzo's head.

"What will it be my dear? You're lovers life or will you be mine? Make the choice, I am getting impatient," Gojyo growled sounding less and less like himself. Natasha hesitated as she glanced down at the unconscious forms of her friends. She then looked back up at Gojyo.

"Fine...I will go with you," She said finally.

"Perfect, now walk over here slowly but leave your weapon behind," Gojyo grinned, finally getting what he wanted for so long.

Natasha shuddered as she started to head over there but someone gripped her leg. She turned to see Sanzo helping himself up.

"Don't you dare go with him," He growled as he stood infront of her. He started to raise his gun but his right shoulder still held the grave wound.

"You will not interrupt me this time Sanzo,"Gojyo growled, his voice sounding different as he shot Sanzo in the stomach.

"Sanzo!" Natasha yelled as she went to help him but Gojyo gripped her arm painfully.  
"Forget him! You are mine now!" He yelled as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

Suddenly a big bang was sounded as the door slammed open. Gojyo was about to turn to the intruder when he was smacked roughly in the head. Gojyo growled in pain as he let go of Natasha and turned to face who had attacked him.

"Goku! Thank god you're here!" Natasha said relief in her voice.  
"What's going on! What happened to Sanzo and Rayne and what's with Gojyo?" Goku asked still facing Gojyo with his weapon.

"I don't have time to explain but someone has corrupted Gojyo. It's still him so don't kill him...just render him defenseless!" Natasha called out as she knelt beside the bleeding Sanzo.  
"Finally, I get to beat up the perverted water sprite!" Goku said gleefully.

"You won't defeat me!" Gojyo growled as he aimed the gun but Goku knocked it out of his hand sending it flying across the room.

"You little-" But Gojyo didn't finish his statement as Goku added a baray of attacks on Gojyo finally knocking him unconscious. The door burst open as a wounded Hakkai came in, Cat in his arms. Cat knew that he couldn't do anything in his present form so he went to tell Hakkai where they all were.

"Rayne!" Hakkai called as he wobbled over there letting Cat go. Cat ran over to Natasha who was busy trying to stop Sanzo's bleeding. Everything seemed so chaotic.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter isn't that long but it is Christmas Eve. I left a small cliffhanger and I apologize for that. Thank you for the reviews Kurama's Foxy Miko and Ari. They are greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11: Souless

A few hours later Rayne had finally awoken to help tie up Gojyo. She knew that he would stay like this for awhile. It seemed Vincent had taken his soul as well. Sanzo was lying on the bed, his wounds bandaged up but he was still unconscious. Natasha sat on the bed, holding his hand with hers.

"Is he going to be all right?" Goku asked worriedly.  
"I think he will be fine he just needs to rest," Natasha answered though her voice held worry in the tone.

"Untie me, I must return to my master," said Gojyo as he tried to break free of his bindings, "Come on, Hakkai, buddy."

"Sorry Gojyo, until we know what's wrong with you," Hakkai said as he slowly healed himself. He needed to be strong to be able to help Sanzo some more.

Gojyo's eyes lingered on Natasha but turned sharply to Rayne, "So, what makes you so special? You're soulless, and yet…" started Gojyo but Rayne slapped him.

"Shut up," she said darkly.

Gojyo grinned; "Sure…" he said adding a smile.

"But what is going on?" Goku asked again.

"I don't know...But, Vincent is going to pay dearly for what he has done…" Natasha said standing away from Sanzo and grabbing Rayne's arm, "Rayne, tell me the truth."

Rayne looked down, "Natasha...I don't know what to do, okay!" she replied, "I don't know-Vincent never told me!"

"Rayne, what did he do! Tell me!" snapped Natasha. She had to get Rayne to speak.

"Gojyo is soulless now…" Rayne replied.

"How do you know that?" Natasha asked.

"Because……So am I…"

Vincent slightly cursed, his plan didn't go the way he had wanted. The man Gojyo almost succeeded in getting Natasha, but those idiots…

"My lord?"

"Go away...I need to think over my plan…." Vincent said.

"But sir, I have an idea," said the undead soldier.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"Let me have his soul…Let me gather them to the castle of the far West…We bring them there, and we can get what we need my lord. As your faithful servant Ara'gor, I shall kill them all, and bring you them," Ara'gor said smiling almost.

Vincent seem to think this over. It was a plan, and he was out of fresh ideas, "Good…Meet me there in half an hour-I wish to witness this…"

"Yes my lord," said Ara'gor bowing as he vanished.

Vincent smirked, "So, what are you going to do now, Natasha? Soon, you will become my little berserker, and kill all that you stand for…Homura your time is finally up…"

"Rayne...you don't have a soul?" Goku asked but he wasn't really concerned. She didn't seem evil and she could still cook.

"Yes...I'm sorry. I made a deal with Vincent in the past and I lost my soul in the process..." Rayne looked down at the ground, not wanting to face anyone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hakkai.

"Rayne...We'll get you and Gojyo's soul back. Don't worry," Hakkai smiled which caused Rayne to smile back. Natasha had stayed quiet through the whole thing she didn't know what to do. She just knew they had to stop Vincent. A groan from the bed drew her attention back to Sanzo. He had just woken up and seemed to be in pain.

"Sanzo," Natasha said kneeling beside the bed.

"What happened?" he asked as he gave a side-glance towards the tied up Gojyo, and that seemed to answer all of his questions, "Where's my gun?" he asked as he tried to stand up. He remembered…Gojyo had shot him, more than once.

"Sanzo, take it easy," Natasha said as she tried to push the monk back on the bed.

Gojyo seemed to smirk at this. His lord and master would soon be here to take him away.

"Sanzo, come on, settle down," Hakkai said sighing. He didn't want the wounds to reopen.

"It isn't his fault…" Rayne started.

_"Time…Time is neither fair, nor is it what I desire…I desire blood…"_ hissed a dark voice in the middle of the room.

"Whoa-what…" started Goku.

_"Souls…Come to the place…The place of Ancient…You have ten minutes…I'll be waiting…If you're late, his soul shall be crushed…Nine minutes now…"_ the voice seemed to laugh.

"Ancient place?" Natasha asked.

"I know where it is-we have to hurry," Rayne replied.

Hakkai looked at Rayne but didn't bother to ask how she knew where to go. If she felt anything for him, she would open up later.

"Okay, then let's hurry to Hakuryuu," Hakkai said.

"Uh, what about the cockroach?" Goku asked pointing at Gojyo who growled at him. Hakkai walked over and hit Gojyo over the head knocking him out. He then threw him over his shoulder a little roughly. Rayne smiled at this as he headed to the jeep. Natasha helped Sanzo out of bed and was helping him put a shirt on.

"I can do it myself," He muttered.

"I'm just trying to help you half ass," Natasha said.

Sanzo grumbled as he put the shirt on, "Whatever." he said.

Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

Vincent's smile never left his face as he watches them from afar. The plan was in motion. He raised his left hand up; a strange red orb was clutched in his out stretched hand. The soul of Sha Gojyo…

"My lord," said Shien as he and Zeon appeared behind him.

"What?" Vincent asked, hating to be interrupted.

"Everything is set in place," Zeon said bowing.

"Good, good," Vincent said waving them off, "Go now…"

"Yes," said Shien as he and Zeon vanished.

Vincent grinned, as his fingers tightened around the orb. It would take barely any effort to kill him, but he wanted to wait.

Hakkai parked the jeep outside a structure made entirely out of granite. They have less than four minutes.

Rayne quickly lead them inside the cavern of the Ancient Temple. She followed the lighted torches. She had been here once before, and she had planned on never coming back here. She remembered what Vincent had done to her down here…

_"It won't hurt at all, my dear Rayne…"_

Rayne shuddered at his voice in her head. She wanted to end this. She had too. She gave a side glance towards Hakkai, and that's all she had to do as she moved even faster. The twist and turns on every step taken lead them closer to a bright opening tunnel.

"Man, this is taking forever," said Goku.

Cold laughter could be heard in front of them as the group entered a huge arena size room.

"I think we're going to have to fight," said Natasha smiling. She needed to kill something, and Vincent right now was at the top of her list.

"Well, well. The Sanzo Party is here," said Zeon as he walked into the arena, a smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap, where's Gojyo's soul?" Sanzo asked as he raised his banishing gun up.

"Somewhere," said Shien following behind Zeon, "But, how about some equivalent exchange?" he snapped his fingers. Nothing seemed to happen at first, "Let's make this battle fair…" he said snapping his fingers again, this time, a circle appeared under Rayne. Chains erupted out of the ground, snagging the young female. She collapsed, as the chains tightened around her body.

"Rayne!" shouted Hakkai.

"Please, don't worry. She'll be fine," said Zeon, "We just can't allow her to use her holy magic…"

"You're starting to piss me off," said Natasha.

"Good." Came an eerie voice. A shadowed figure approached the arena.

"It's that thing that attacked Rayne," said Hakkai remembering it,

"So, I Ara'gor shall kill all, but you," it said pointing a skinny finger at Hakkai, "Shall die first...Beat us…Then the soul is yours…"

"Hakkai..." Rayne groaned as she struggled against the chains. They only seemed to tighten though with each struggle. Goku was grinning. He had been looking for a fight. He wanted to take Ara'gor but Hakkai stepped in front of him.  
"He's mine..." Hakkai said. It sounded strange coming from Hakkai but Goku just nodded. Natasha was squaring up with Shien. She took her sword and readied it. She just pictured Vincent in Shien's place and her temper easily rose.

"Such a nasty temper," Shien said as he dodged a deadly blow from Natasha's sword.

"Really-I could care less!" she snapped going for another strike. Her rage was building with each second.

"So where's Homura?" he asked her smiling almost.

Natasha tilted the sword in her palm, and grinned, "You'll never get him," she said going for another attack. Meanwhile in the arena, Hakkai was having somewhat trouble Ara'gor, and Sanzo and Goku teamed up against Zeon.

"Natasha, join us," Shien said.

"Ha-never!" she shouted slashing with the sword wildly. Her power limiters glowing, Shien seemed to take notice. It was nearing time of her rebirth. His small distraction cost him as Natasha's sword sliced his arm, sending him backwards. This seemed to make her smile, and standing behind her, was a small cat. Shien smirked in his head.

Cat meowed behind Natasha.

Natasha glanced down and a little worry showed in her eyes.

"Dammit Cat, get out of here," She growled dodging a close blow from Shien thanks to her distraction. Shien heard a voice inside his head, the voice of Vincent commanding him to do something. He smirked as he attacked Natasha with a series of blows. Natasha was a little confused at this. She thought Shien was the strong silent fighter, this method was completely different. Suddenly one of Shien's swipes went for her power limiters and Natasha was caught off guard and wasn't able to stop the attack. She screamed as her power limiters were cut off.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! We hope you all had a good Christamas. Sorry that I left this at another cliffhanger but you don't have to wait to long for the next chapter.

**Jamie: **Thanks for the reviews. We tried to make Sanzo stay in character as much as possible but it was difficult. Keep reviewing.

**Kurama's Foxy Miko:** Thanks for another great review. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**Ari:** Yeah Yeah, thanks Ari. And stop threatening us! We're trying to get up the chapters as fast as we can. Thanks for the reviews anyways.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

Sanzo and Goku who were busy fighting Zeon, heard the scream. Sanzo was the first one to turn towards where Natasha was. What occured made everyone stop what they were doing. A big flash of light surrounded Natasha as her aura grew. Her eyes glowed red as her hair became longer along with her nails. The power emanating from her was so strong it made Goku take a step back

"So, this is Natasha's true power," mumbled Sanzo to himself. He had to stop her before she did something stupid. She should be like Goku, but her limiters broke into a thousand pieces. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Good…Now, the world shall be mine," said Vincent appearing behind a pile of rubble.

Natasha's eyes locked on to Sanzo. A smirked lay on her face.

"Kill him," ordered Vincent as he snatched up Cat in his arms. Cat hissed viscously trying to bite him, "And as for you, you shall become my servant."

Cat hissed angrily as he struggled and tried to get out of Vincent's hold but Vincent was too strong. Cat was very worried for Natasha for now that her powers were free she was like Son Goku except worse...   
Natasha grinned, her mind unable to take anything in but one thing. Chaos. She charged at the first person she was near which happened to be Sanzo. Sanzo cursed as he blocked her attack but barely.

"Natasha, you moron-snap out of it!" shouted Sanzo.

Vincent laughed, "Have fun, oh I do hope you don't survive...Zeon, Shien!" commanded Vincent. He got what he needed for now. Natasha still had a few things to work out, "Have fun with them pet!" he laughed vanished with Cat.

Ara'gor seemed to grin, as he watched the idiot monk try to save his girlfriend from killing him. He would enjoy this very much. He turned to Hakkai, who seemed to busy watching the fight between Sanzo and Natasha.

Everyone's attention was on the fight between Sanzo and Natasha but Hakkai kept glancing at Ara'gor. He needed to free Rayne and it seemed Ara'gor would be the only one able to do that. He would have to wait for the right moment.  
Sanzo dodged yet another attack, raising his gun to fire at Natasha but it bounced off a shield. He was a little relieved for he hadn't wanted to hurt her. But she seemed to want to kill him.  
Hakkai then saw the moment as he blasted a chi ball at Ara'gor which hit him in the stomach.

Ara'gor looked down as blood seeped through the dark robes, "No...Only life...could do this...Damn you to hell!" it shrieked collapsing. As the undead soldier fell, a red orb flew from its grasp. Hakkai caught it. Over to where Rayne had been, the chains vanished. She took gasp of breath as she watched in terror at her friend.

"No-Natasha!" she shouted raising her arm. She didn't know what to do. Her friend was out of control.

Natasha could only smirk as she smashed her fist into Sanzo's chest. She wanted to ripe out his heart. Sanzo tried to hold her back, but he was slowly losing his grip.

"Damnit Natasha," he snapped, as he lost his grip on her. It would be over in a matter of moments, as Natasha raised her arm for the killer blow, when a bright light surrounded her, immobilizing her.

"What is it with you Sanzo." Came a female voice.

Sanzo glared at the light, knowing who it was, the merciful goddess.

"You always end up like this," she said appearing next to Natasha. She raised her hands above Natasha's arms, the power limiters appeared, "I won't be able to save you all the time…"

"Who asked you?" Sanzo barked back.

The goddess sighed, "You never change…" she replied glancing at Rayne, "Nothing ever does…"

Vincent could almost laugh. Everything was nearing the completion. Homura would awaken and be his servant. He had waited for more than 500 years for this moment, and no one was going to stop him.

"What are we going to do now?" Zeon asked.

"Natasha, we still need her…and Rayne….But something is wrong…" said Vincent smiling, "I know we will get everything…the world is mine…Homura will awake soon, very soon…"

Natasha eyes slowly opened, a wooden ceiling met her gaze. She set up to find her self in a room. She couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing she did, she was fighting with Shien, and then…Then what?

She shook her head, "Cat," she called out in the room. No answer, "Cat?" she called out again getting out of the bed.

The door to the room opened, Sanzo's head popped in.

"Get back in bed," he said.

"Sanzo, what happened? And where's Cat?" she asked.

Sanzo sighed, "Just like Goku…You don't remember do you?"

Natasha shook her head, "That's why I asked."

"Your power limiters broke off, and your Cat was taken," he replied closing the door behind him.

"What? I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Why did they want Cat?" Natasha asked sitting back on the bed, "But they were saying Cat was Homura……"

Rayne glanced outside the window, watching as a storm was slowly making its way. She was terrified now. Vincent was getting close.

"Rayne."

She turned around to see Hakkai, and smiled, "Yes?"

A determined expression laid on his face, "Rayne, I want you to answer me."

She knew this would come, "What?"

"How did you know where to go-what to do?" he asked.

"Because…I…" she started.

"Rayne, trust me," he said smiling at her.

"I know, but…I've done so many things…Things I'm not proud of…" she said looking away from him.

"So have I…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rayne tried to smile as she closed her eyes. This embrace, she wanted to last forever…

Hakkai held her tightly not wanting to let her go. He had now come to face with his past. He had loved Kanan but he could not go on living with her death forever. He had to move on and Rayne happened to be the person who would help him do just that. He knew she had a past that she didn't want to tell but so did he.  
"Rayne...Just know that you can trust me."

Natasha clenched her fists, angry at everything that just happened. But she was grateful that Sanzo was here. She glanced at him and was about to say something when she noticed a slight tension in his face when he walked. Most people wouldn't notice it but Natasha did. He was in pain.  
"Sanzo? You're hurt...was it because of me?"

Sanzo turned around towards her, "No…" he said as he walked out.

Natasha gazed after him, "You're a terrible liar…"

The Merciful goddess smiled softly, "Yes, I agree...He never could lie well, even back then...When you were Magiere, a lonely girl about to give up...You've changed him even now...And now even Lucia has started to become more like her self...Nothing changes even in five hundred years..."


	13. Chapter 13: 500 Years Ago

_500 YEARS AGO…_

In the Heavens, where the gods and goddess ruled, a certain unrest filled the air. War seemed to be raging amongst everyone, but the world seemed to stand still. In the cells of the banished ones. A young woman sat solemnly in her cell. Her face was covered by her long hair. She was alone, and didn't know her sibling, was two cells down…She didn't know what freedom was, she had no heart now…

Meanwhile, in the office of Konzen who was busy sighing and working on documents his so called Aunt gave him. He wanted peace and quite. He had sent Goku on a pointless errand, and he prayed his younger sister Lucia wouldn't come to bother him. He had heard the news, and he already knew what she was going to do. He placed the writing pen back on the desk and leaned back in the chair. He hated this. He thought about leaving when the door to his office opened, he half expected it to be his dear Aunt, but when he saw who it was, he mumbled.

"I hate this!" said Lucia as she closed the door behind her, she was fuming.

"What do you want? I'm busy," Konzen said annoyed. He loved his sister, but he was in no mood to deal with her.

"Oh come off it Konzen!" said Lucia folding her arms over her chest. She walked up to her brother's desk slamming her fists, "I hate him…I don't want this-to be his servant..." she said softly.

Marriage was not a very common thing in the Heavens, very few have ever gotten married, and they usually were part of the higher order. The only reason she could ever come up with why no one really did, was because they were into themselves or stubborn. Lucia thought life was going to be simple, she didn't want to be Lord Vincent's servant…In other words, she didn't want to be his wife. She hated the thought.

Konzen didn't look up at her as he gathered his papers, "Whatever..." he said as he walked out of the door.

"Brother..." she said sighing, "He'll never understand…"

Lucia was about to leave when the door opened and a familiar face popped in.

"HEY KONZEN!" shouted Goku as he entered the office, "Hey Lucia!" he said smiling.

Goku looked around but Konzen wasn't there, "Where's Konzen? I can't seem to find what he wants…"

Lucia smiled, "its okay Goku, wanna go do something?"

Goku's eyes brighten, "Yeah! And can we get some food in the process?"

She smiled, "Of course…" she said.

"Yahoo!" came Goku's cheer as he led Lucia out the door.

Lucia gave Goku a side-glance, and smiled. Something was changing in Konzen, but not very much. He needed a swift kick in the ass to get moving. She grinned at the thought.

"Hey look!" said Goku as he ran outside. Lucia followed him.

Goku smiled as he saw Tenpo and Kenren sitting outside by the cherry blossom tree.

"Good day Goku, Lucia," Tenpo smiled at them his eyes wondering to Lucia which made her blush.

"Hello, Tenpo," she said smiling.

Kenren shook his head laughing, "You sure do know how to pick em'."

"Something wrong?" she asked smiling even more.

Kenren smiled, "Nah…"

"I'm starving!" said Goku.

"Shut up retard," said Kenren yawning.

She wanted freedom, but never understood the word. She gazed at the gray bars that held here, and then at the chains attached around her whole body...She wanted out more than anything. Hearing distant laughter made her sick, and upon hearing the few guards that came by now then to check to see the it, the freak show known as her.  
"Magiere..." came a soft voice from the darkness outside of her cell.  
she didn't look up, nor did she speak. People came and went, some would taunt her.  
"His lordship has granted for your release," the voice said. She heard a lock being released, "You are free now. But only, follow him. Obey him, and never go out side the limits in which you are given...You are free..."  
The door to her cell opened with a creak. Small bits of light came through. She finally looked up, the world awaited...

"Can I have this one?" asked Goku in Tenpo's personal library as he gazed at another comic book.  
Tenpo smiled, "Of course Goku..."   
Kenren rolled his eyes, "Tenpo, we have to go to a meeting shortly..."  
"You mean _me_, right?" Tenpo asked.

Kenren half smiled, "I got better things to do than listen to old men bicker…its pointless now…"

"Pointless?" asked Lucia looking up from the book she was reading.

"Shit…What I mean to say is…" started Kenren forgetting Lucia was there.

"Kenren, don't worry, she can be trusted," Tenpo said smiling.

"Whatever you say, Tenpo," Kenren replied.

Goku could be heard laughing, "This is great!"

Lucia glanced over at the book he was reading and read the cover, "The adventures of Rice Bunburner?" she asked.

The door to Tenpo's library opened, an officer entered. He stopped shortly seeing Lucia here.

"Lady, the great Merciful goddess summons you, and you two," he said pointing a finger at Kenren and Tenpo, "Come with me. Lord Vincent wishes to discuss tactics."

"Gee, what fun," Kenren muttered.

"Now, now, he could finally have a plan that _exactly works_," Tenpo whispered smiling as Kenren chuckled.

"Come now, my lady, we do not wish to let her greatness wait any longer," said the officer grabbing Lucia's hand, as he took the book out of her hands, "You shouldn't bother yourself with books.."

"Right, but so many colorful pictures," Lucia replied annoyed. She wondered what her Aunt wanted with her, and she was afraid of it, you could never know what that old hag was thinking of.

"Magiere," the Merciful goddess said smiling as she eyed the girl. She barely wore clothes, and her hair stuck up in all places, 'So this is another child of his? I sense something…'

The young woman gazed up at the goddess sitting in a throne, gazing at her too. She didn't know what to think of her, she seemed stuck up and up to something in her eyes. She wanted out of here, she felt like an animal.

"What do you want with me?" came a female voice behind the throne.

"Oh Lucia, you're starting to sound like Konzen," the goddess said smiling as a young woman came out from behind the throne. She didn't look happy to be here. The girl Lucia gave a side glance at Magiere, a smile crossed her face.

"This is Magiere, take care of her," said the goddess.

Lucia sighed, "Knew it…But who is she?" she asked.

"Does it really matter?...She is the sister of Homura, you remember him don't you?" the goddess asked her niece.

Lucia nodded, "Yes…" she replied as she moved down towards Magiere, "Hey." She said smiling.

Magiere gazed at the girl who smiled at her, "What?" Magiere asked eyeing her.

Lucia extended her hand towards her, "Come on, we can get you out of that."

Magiere glanced at her hand. The first time anyone showed…She smiled in return as she grabbed Lucia's hand.

"Ah, and then after this-you can meet my brother," Lucia said as she led Magiere away.

"So, it begins," said the Merciful goddess grinning as she watched Lucia and Magiere.

Magiere smiled again, "Why are you helping me?" she asked as Lucia led her to a room.

"Because, you deserve it, and besides," Lucia said turning to her, "I need a friend. Sounds stupid yes, but hey…Now, lets get you ready…"

Magiere smiled again, and again. A smile so warm, to be brought upon her.

'This Lucia…Something about her I can somewhat trust…But…I can't…' Magiere thought.

Vincent grinned. His plan to destroy every obstacle in his path was nearing a completion. He would have everything. The power nested inside of Lucia and the Heavens, but what brought more upon his grin was the death of Konzen. He couldn't wait to kill him, he deserved death. He would soon. All he needed was a few more days to complete the plan.

"Once the Heavens are mine, then nothing shall stop me," he said smiling.

Konzen slammed the door in the official's face as he entered his office. Hoping to find solitude, but when he saw Goku sitting on his desk...

"Goku, get out!" he snapped.

Goku glanced up from the comic book, "Aww, come on Konzen!"

Konzen's head was throbbing with annoyance, "Goku…"

The door opened from behind him, as his younger sister popped in her head, "Am I interrupting a lover's spat?" she asked smiling, "Hey Konzen, wanna meet Magiere?"

"No, I've had enough officials and politics alike," he replied as he knocked Goku off his desk, "Now if you'll..." he started to say as Lucia opened the door to reveal another woman. She was beautiful, standing there in a spring kimono; her eyes seemed to smile at him. One golden, the other normal.

Lucia smiled, "So, what do you think?"

Konzen was lost for words for the first time, something about this Magiere, stirred something inside of him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," said Magiere coldly.

"The plan might work," said Tenpo in the meeting, "but it has many flaws, right here and here," he said pointing to the report Vincent had handed out. Other members agreed with Tenpo. Vincent tried to smile but failed.

"Thank you so much _Tenpo_," he spat angrily.

Kenren yawned as Tenpo went on explaining a more effective plan, this seemed to only rise Vincent's anger.

"Thank you so very much," Vincent said after Tenpo had finished, "Oh, and by the way my lords, I do hope you all are coming to my wedding with lady Lucia," Vincent said staring straight at Tenpo. He grinned, knowing he hit something against him, "the meeting is done with…" he said waving them off. He had power now. The Emperor was a pawn in his hands. The pieces were moving.

"My lord, I have news," said a servant of Vincent's.

"What is it Ara'gor?" Vincent asked as he watched Tenpo leave.

Ara'gor bowed, "Magiere, sir. She was let out today."

Vincent smiled, "Good…Good…Konzen, you'll be dead before the week is over…" he said laughing.

Lucia surpassed a small nervous laugh at Magiere's comment; she was waiting for the lashing from Konzen, but instead of the usual yelling she and everyone else got, a chuckle came out of Konzen.

"Are you sick?" Lucia asked smiling.

Konzen stopped, "Seriously, get out." He said.

Lucia sighed, "And here I was…"

"Hey Magiere-my name is Goku!" said Goku happily as he smiled, ignoring Konzen's threats.

"Come on Goku, I'll make you some food.." Lucia said.

"Yes, I agree. Leave the prick," Magiere said as she left.

Konzen's head throbbed again as his sister and Goku followed her out, but...He glanced at the door. The girl Magiere, was different, he again felt something towards her, a connection, but…

"Damn," he mumbled to himself.

Lucia smiled as Magiere told a joke, mostly about a certain guy, named Konzen.

"Magiere, so where have you been?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked stopping in the hallway.

"Well, I haven't seen you before so," Goku said.

"Oh.." Magiere said remembering, "In the dark…" she replied softly.

Goku was about to ask more when he spotted Tenpo and Kenren coming towards them.

Kenren's eyes shot towards Magiere, "Well hello there, Miss..."

Magiere rolled her eyes, "friends of yours?" she asked.

Lucia nodded, "Yes…Tenpo what's wrong?" Lucia asked at his expression.

"We need to talk," he replied grabbing her arm, leading her towards his library.

"Hey, where's Tenpie taking Lucia?" Goku asked.

"None of your business shrimp," Kenren said as he moved up towards Magiere, "Haven't seen you around here before..."

Magiere half smiled, "Look, I'm not in the mood...Excuse me," she said leaving. She wanted to be by herself. She quickly hurried down the almost endless corridors until she found the place she was looking for, a garden. A tree stood in the middle as she went outside towards it. No one else was around or so she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Konzen, "None of your business." She said turning away from him. She felt herself blush slightly. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster than normal, "And sides, why would you care what I do?" she asked.

"Whatever," came his only reply, "I enjoy solitude…"

Magiere almost laughed at that. She had been imprisoned for so long. She didn't mind the noise. She turned slightly towards him, "So what are anyways?...And sorry for the prick thing…I'm still new at being around people….Your sister Lucia, she's nice…"

"A little too nice," Konzen said leaning against the tree.

Magiere watched as the wind blew his hair, she again felt herself blushing.

"What?" he asked then added with a slight smile, "take a picture, it'll last longer…"

"Tenpo, what's wrong?" Lucia asked him once they arrived in the library.

Tenpo turned to her, "So, when were you going to tell that you and Vincent were going to marry one another?" he asked her.

Lucia's eyes widen, "Is that it? Tenpo I.."

Tenpo looked away from her, "I hope you find happiness…"

Lucia glanced at him, "How can you say that!" she asked grabbing his arm, "Tenpo-I can..I could only…" she started to say, tears forming, "Tenpo," she said as he looked at her now.

His face softened at her tears, he embraced her in a hug.

"I could only love you," she said gazing into his eyes, "and sides, I hate Vincent...I'm being forced into this…"

"I'm sorry," he said realizing he was being an idiot.

"No need," she said smiling, "But, you can make up for it..." she said softly as she removed his glasses, and placed them on the table.

He kissed her softy on the lips, "I love you…" he said as he embraced her tightly unaware of watching eyes.

"Konzen, why are you. I don't know, hostile?" Magiere asked him.

Konzen glanced at her, "I'm not hostile…" he replied gazing up at the sky. It was already night fall. He had been talking with Magiere since noon. He learned a few things, and a few things about himself. He never opened up to anyone before, not even Lucia. He gazed at her, she was smiling. He couldn't help it but smile himself. A smile so rare, and so beautiful.

"I have work to do," Konzen said.

"Really? Sitting around and doing nothing all day sounds fun," Magiere said.

"Fine, why don't you do paper work," Konzen said as he started to leave.

"I will, does tomorrow sound good?" Magiere asked following him inside. She found herself wanting to be with him, but she didn't know what to say. He probably was doing this to be nice or…

"Konzen," she started to say.

His violet eyes turned towards her, "What?"

She found herself blushing, "Uhm, well-I-uh...Oh, look Lucia!" she said quickly as she turned the opposite corner. She heard Konzen mutter something. She sighed, taking a deep breath. She glanced back around the corner to find him already gone.

"So, what you tell me is true?" Vincent asked Ara'gor in his office, "That sweet Lucia and him? Well, doesn't surprise me," he said calmly.

"My lord, what are you going to do?" Ara'gor asked.

Vincent grinned, "Simple. I'll kill Konzen.."

"You can't just yet…"

"Oh, but I can, with the Emperor as my pawn, I can now. That brat that is always with Konzen, he'll be blamed for his death," Vincent said smiling thinking this through.

"How?" Ara'gor asked.

"You'll see," he said grinning nastily as he grabbed something from inside his desk, "you'll just see."

Konzen sighed as he opened the door to his office. A pile of documents covered his entire desk. He also noticed Goku drawing on a few of the documents as well.

"Damn, those better not be important," he said standing in front of the door way, but he surpassed a smile.

Goku looked up, a smile played on his face, "Hey Konzen…"

Konzen sighed, "Goku-"his sentence was suddenly cut off as a sword ripped through his chest.

"Konzen!" cried Goku in horror as he watched Konzen fall to the ground, blood smearing his robes. Goku's terrified eyes gazed up to the door where a menacing man stood. The man laughed.

Goku couldn't believe what had just happened. His fist tightened, he didn't save him.

"Such a pity," the man said, "He went down so soon…"

The world seemed to stand still, as Konzen's breaths became nothing more and Goku's anger was rising. He wanted to kill the man who killed Konzen.

"Konzen, I-what happened here!" asked Magiere as she spotted Konzen on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Magiere watch out!" shouted Goku as the man grabbed Magiere's hands where two bracelets hung loosely. He ripped them off.

"You bastard!" shouted Goku as he threw himself at the man who swathed Goku with arm, sending the monkey king into the wall, knocking him out. The man laughed again as light engulfed Magiere's body.

"Now, kill them," Vincent said as he watched Magiere transform into her demon form, "It's what they all deserve, and Goku shall be blamed for it all…" he said laughing.

Magiere in her demon form had done the job of killing Tenpo, Kenren and Lucia. Vincent's plans were working as he himself killed Magiere, allowing her soul to be reborn in a mortal body. With the death of Konzen and others, Goku was charged with, he was sentence to live in the darkest of hells, to watch the world from afar, chained up for his sins…

The Merciful goddess watched from afar. The memories of what happened back then could never been changed. Vincent wasn't charged of anything. She sighed to herself as she watched the present time.


	14. Chapter 14: Past Threats Reborn

Natasha was grateful that Sanzo was all right. His wounds were still not completely healed but they were better. Hakkai had mentioned earlier that morning that they should start on their journey again so all of them jumped into the jeep. Gojyo was oddly quiet after having gotten his soul back. He had apologized to everyone earlier and they had all accepted his apologies...well except for Sanzo. He could still hold a grudge.  
"Hey you perverted water sprite? Say something!" Goku yelled as he tugged on one of Gojyo's antennas. Gojyo then smacked Goku up side the head.  
"What was that for you stupid monkey!" Yelled Gojyo and the fighting started.  
"Well, at least it's back to normal," Rayne said, smiling slightly. Hakkai nodded as he glanced over at the silent Natasha and Sanzo.

"You seem awfully quiet today," said Hakkai to Sanzo and Natasha.

Natasha tried to smile, "Well, silence is golden..." she started to say as the yelling got louder in the back seat. Her eyes started to twitch in annoyance, as she turned sharply, "Shut up!" she snapped.

Gojyo and Goku in mid strangling one another froze, expecting the voice to have belonged to Sanzo but were morally surprises to find Natasha holding a certain gun in her hands.

"Hey, that's where it went, _again_," Rayne said sighing.

Gojyo was about to say something when he heard a soft chuckling. Oddly it was coming from Sanzo. Everyone froze, except for Natasha because for some reason this sounded oddly familiar to her.  
"Uh...Sanzo? Are you drunk, high, or maybe even going crazy!" Goku yelled, worried about the monk. Sanzo smacked him upside the head with the fan, the chuckling having stopped.  
"I'm fine. I just found it humorous," was all he said before he went back to silence.  
"Now that's something you won't hear everyday," Hakkai said cheerily and Rayne nodded in agreement. Natasha just smiled, laying a hand on Sanzo's arm.

**SPACE**

Homura had been reborn into the world, but his soul and his ambitions from his previous life were erased. For now he served only Vincent.

"Isn't this rich?" Vincent said to himself as he watched Homura's eyes open, "That you will finally be under my control?"

Homura said nothing but he nodded, showing loyalty towards Vincent. He looked the same before he had died except Vincent had given him more power. He was a lot stronger then his fatal battle with Son Goku.   
"Good..." Vincent said. He nodded towards two shadows in the back and Shien and Zeon approached to come stand beside Homura.  
"Now go kill the Sanzo party...but leave Rayne and Natasha alive...for now," The gods nodded and turned to leave but Vincent called Homura back.  
"But please do give your sister a scare for me..." Vincent smirked as Homura replied with a "yes" then followed the others out.

**SPACE**

Night had fallen upon the Sanzo's Party, and Hakkai thought it would be best to stop for the night, giving Hakuryuu a break.

"Awww, man, I'm-" started Goku but his sentence was cut off as a plate of food was presented to him, "food! Thanks Rayne!" he said grabbing it, munching hungrily.

"Whata pig," Gojyo said disgusted. He seen Goku so many times but the monkey never seemed to eat normally.

Goku gulped the last of the food on his plate and held it up, "Seconds please!"

Rayne smiled as Sanzo groaned annoyed.

Hakkai smiled at Rayne whose gaze locked with his. They seemed to stare at each other for quite some time. Unfortunately for the 'lovebirds' everyone else saw this.  
"Hakkai and Rayne sitting in a tree-" They were cut off when someone smacked them on the head.  
"Hey Sanzo! What was that for!" Yelled Goku.  
"I didn't do it," Sanzo said pointing to Natasha who somehow had Sanzo's fan in her hands.

"Damn, she's becoming the female version of Sanzo... Better looking, unlike some corrupt monk we know," said Gojyo.

"What was that?" Sanzo asked.

Rayne blushed slightly, "Uhm, well, back to cooking!" she said quickly turning away from Hakkai.

"So, this is the so called Sanzo Party? Looks more like children." came a cold voice that sounded familiar to the ears of Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai.

"It can't be," said Goku as three figures emerged from the darkness. The camp fire illuminating them, making their presence known, "Homura?"

Natasha looked up at the intruders, her eyes locked with identical eyes.

"_Natasha_," Homura said smirking.

Natasha felt a slight pain in her head as some unknown memories came rushing back as she stared at the man that looked so much like her. She pushed the thoughts away as she gripped her sword.  
"I thought we killed him..." Goku said gripping his staff.  
"And I thought he was a cat," Gojyo grumbled as he noticed two other figures, Shien and Zeon.

"We just have to kill them?" Homura said almost smiling, "This is child's play..."  
"Well, weird things have started to happen, so I wouldn't be surprise if Sanzo's stalker came back," said Hakkai.  
"Shut up Hakkai," said Sanzo.

"Stalker?" Natasha asked though she never let her gaze wander away from Homura.   
"Long story and we defiantly don't have time to discuss it," Hakkai replied as he stood his ground. Homura smirked as he walked forward, his eyes going to the sword in Natasha's hand.  
"It seems you have something that belongs to me...sister."

Natasha smirked, "And what's that brother?" she asked taking a step back away from him.

Homura could only half smile as he back handed Natasha, "Foolish," he said as he grabbed the sword, "You shouldn't play with such things..."

Sanzo clutched his side, he wouldn't be too much of help, but he wasn't going to stand for Natasha getting hurt. He raised his gun, pointing it at Homura.

"I wouldn't do that," said Zeon appearing before the monk. Zeon grinned as he smacked the barrel of the gun into Sanzo's chin, sending the monk backwards.

"Sanzo!" Shouted Goku as he saw Sanzo fall. He was about to go over and help him when Shien appeared before him, "outta the way!" snapped Goku as he swung his staff at Shien who could only surpass a hidden smile as he grabbed the staff's end.

"You will not intrude," Shien said.

Meanwhile, Rayne was starting to help Natasha up. She seemed a little hurt but not by much.

Homura smirked, "Come on is that the best you can do?" he asked almost laughing. Shien and Zeon were keeping the men busy, "Show me what you got…"

Rayne stood up, "You really want that?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Rayne…What are you doing?" Natasha asked as she picked herself up.

Strange light started to surround Rayne's body, and then her eyes opened as she vanished, only to reappear in front of Homura. She grabbed Homura's face with both hands.

"Don't mess with me," said Rayne darkly as Homura's face began to sizzle underneath her hands.

Homura's eyes darkened as he pushed Rayne back, slashing her across the stomach with his sword. He gasped for breath as he watched her fall backwards, blood spilling out.

"Rayne!" Hakkai yelled in panic as he rushed to his fallen comrade.

Natasha glared angrily at Homura who's face was starting to heal. She knew Rayne was very powerful and that attack was quite unusual for a human but she wouldn't pry into her friend's secrets, not yet anyways.

Homura smirked as he gripped the sword in his hand. "Just like old times, right Son Goku?" Homura asked as he looked at the bleeding forms of Sanzo and Rayne. Goku was fighting Shien while Gojyo and Hakkai were fighting Zeon and trying to help Sanzo.

"What do you want with us?" Natasha asked as she glanced at Rayne, "You have no purpose anymore, you're only a mere doll." She said.

Homura's eyes flickered with anger, "You think so? I know more than you, and everything you would want to know."

"What's that?" She asked not caring for the surroundings around her.

Homura smirked, "Way, the thing can do something inhuman," he said pointing at Rayne, "And why, _he _wants _you_." He replied as Natasha's interest perked up.

Natasha stopped. She had wanted to know why Vincent wanted her. Why her?

Homura smiled at this, "Who's the mere doll here?" he asked while he watched Natasha's movements, "My lord only wishes for you to give up _everything_…"

"Shut up," came Sanzo's voice from behind Homura. The click of a gun was heard. Homura could only roll his eyes, "You talk too much."

Sanzo fired a shot at Homura but it was once again deflected off of the shield.

"Don't you ever learn Konzen? That does not work on me." Homura mused as he rushed at Sanzo preparing to kill the troublesome monk once and for all.

Natasha saw this coming and before she even thought of what was happening she ran in front of Sanzo. Homura just smirked at this as he swung down his sword. Suddenly a powerful light surrounded Natasha and Sanzo and the attack was deflected and Homura was thrown through the air. Rayne watched the whole thing, smiling slightly. Natasha's true power was showing through even with her power limiters still in place.

_'Damn! She's learning to control her Ultimate,'_ he thought in mid-air. In his mind he wanted to keep fighting them, but as the thought crossed his mind, he, Shien, and Zeon vanished from the battle field.

Natasha gasped for air as the light faded. She turned towards Sanzo who was holding his side.

"Damn," Sanzo muttered as blood seeped through his robes.

"Sanzo..." Natasha muttered as she put his arm around her shoulder as she tried to hold him up. He grunted not really wanting to admit that he needed help even to her but he didn't say anything. Hakkai and Goku helped Rayne up. Rayne was in pain but the wound would heal soon.

"So what do we do now guys?" Gojyo asked as he went to help Natasha with Sanzo. He still felt guilty about what he did to them earlier and he was still trying to make up for it though Natasha had told him countless of times that it wasn't his fault.

"We need to get you and Rayne to an INN," said Hakkai, "Your wounds have to heal."

Sanzo turned to Hakkai, "I don't need rest, I'm...Ah," he started to say as pain shot through his side.

Hakkai smiled, "Stubborn to the end…"

"What's going on here with Homura and all," Goku asked.

"Vincent wants to end everything…He wanted to obtain what he couldn't, to reach beyond the Ultimate…" Rayne said in reply, "Vincent wants nothing more than to destroy what he hates, to repeat……"

**SPACE**

"So, she finally knows how to use her Ultimate?" Vincent asked Homura in his chambers.

"Yes…But my lord, why did you take us out of there?" Homura asked.

"Questioning me?" Vincent asked, "You're not programmed to ask questions here. You will only kill."

"Sorry, my lord," Homura said as he bowed.

"Good. Now, they will come to me. Rayne did a foolish thing, showing what she can do," He smirked, "Everything is going as planed. They will come here, and die just like they did before…"

**SPACE**

Hi Rayne Hakkai here! I put up the last two chapters and now this one! I hope you love the story so far, and thank very much to all of the reviews we have received! Oh, but a little quick question to ask: Did you like the past? I wrote that because Natasha didn't know what to write and I had an idea of what I wanted to happen. So thank you again!


	15. Chapter 15: Dead?

After many protests, mainly from Sanzo, the group got their two injured comrades to a nearby inn. Hakkai helped bandage Rayne's wounds, ignoring the vulgar comments coming from Gojyo.

Rayne just smiled at him. "Thank you Hakkai-kun," She blushed slightly as he smiled his usual charming smile at her.

"You don't have to thank me Rayne. But I must ask you what was that power you used?" Rayne looked away from him when he asked this. She didn't know if she should tell him now even if he was the man that she had fallen for her. As if seeing her distress Hakkai took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss to her cheek. "It is all right Rayne. You do not need to tell me now. I will be here when you decide that you can trust me." Rayne looked into his eyes and saw only kindness there.

Natasha wasn't having such a cooperative time with Sanzo as Hakkai was having with Rayne. "I told you I'm fine." Sanzo growled as he hissed when she started to clean his wounds. "You are not fine! You are obviously in pain and you still haven't healed from the gunshot wounds from earlier," Natasha lowered her voice at this not wanting Gojyo to overhear.

Sanzo grumbled, "Whatever, we don't need to stay here."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "That might be what you think there Sanzo, but listen….Hey!" she snapped as she tightened the bandaged sending pain into Sanzo's side, "Good, now that I've gotten your attention…Sanzo, I know you want to get back at Vincent and…"

"Get back? I want to kill the son of a bitch," Sanzo said.

The door to the room opened as Goku entered, "Hey! I got food!" he shouted cheerfully entering with a bag.

Gojyo took the bag from him and peeked in, "Hey! There's no food in here you idiot!"

"Ooops...I got hungry on the way over here," Goku laughed nervously.

Gojyo smacked him over the head. "Stupid monkey! Now what are we going to eat!"

Goku whined as he rubbed his abused head.

"Why don't you go get some food Natasha?" Sanzo asked which shocked her. He wanted to be away from her for a moment. It wasn't that he was mad at her but if she stayed here any longer he was afraid she would see how worried he was for her. He wasn't ready to open up to her, not yet. A hurt expression crossed over Natasha's face but she simply nodded as she took some money and left the room.

"Sanzo, that was a little harsh. Why did you want her to leave after she was trying to help you?" Hakkai asked.

"None of your business," replied the monk as he took out a cigarette, lighting it. He closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more to do with this screw up world at times…

**SPACE**

Many times Natasha had felt lost and anger towards others. She had thought that was all life had for her. She sighed as she hurried to the merchant's stands, and not paying any attention on where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" came a familiar voice.

Natasha glanced down at who she had bumped into. It was the strange man from Rayne's hometown. He looked up at her, and nearly cried.

"Ah! You're that strange woman with lady Rayne!" said Luis.

Natasha didn't have time to deal with him, "Look, not in the mood to deal with you…" she said turning away from him.

"Oh, but you do," he said darkly sending a chill up Natasha's spine, "And, now, you can die…"

Natasha tried to turn around but she was already too late. She felt a stabbing pain in her back as Luis stabbed her with a large butcher knife making it slice all the way down her back. She cried in pain as she heard the screams from the villagers but they didn't do anything to stop him. They were too worried about themselves to help her. Natasha fell to the ground, turning her head to look at the man. He just grinned, his eyes flashing red as he brought the knife down again.

**SPACE**

Sanzo was trying to ignore the fighting between Gojyo and Goku when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. For some reason the image of Natasha flashed through his mind and he knew something was wrong. He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed his gun. He ignored the pain from his wounds as he rushed out of the room.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai called after the monk wondering what was wrong with him.

"Damnit Natasha," Sanzo said to himself as he ran out of the INN with his gun ready. It didn't take him long to see what was wrong. The blood oozing out of Natasha's opened wound and Luis grinning like a mad-man, ready to go for the killer blow. He stopped mid-way when he spotted Sanzo.

"Oh, oh, what's this? A Knight?" Luis asked.

Sanzo lifted the gun, "Screw you," he said firing a few rounds into Luis's forehead. He quickly went to Natasha's side, kicking the dead body off of her, "Natasha?" he called.

"What happened?" asked Gojyo coming up with Goku.

Sanzo ignored Gojyo and Goku. They were running towards him and they were still far off that they didn't see Natasha yet.

Natasha looked up at Sanzo, her breathing becoming labored. The wound was very deep and it hurt to breathe. "Sanzo...you came..." She smiled slightly before she passed out. He bent down and picked her up, hugging her to his chest. He ignored his pain and the blood from Natasha as it soaked through his clothes. Goku and Gojyo had arrived and were horrified at what they saw. "Natasha...is she..." Goku couldn't finish the sentence.

"No. I won't let her die," Sanzo growled as he raced past them and back to the inn. He had to save her.

"Hakkai…I want to tell you…" Rayne said as she looked up at him. He had stayed with her while chaos broke out with Sanzo. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a clue. Something happened to Natasha…She didn't know if it was serious…

Hakkai turned to her, smiling his usual smile that she had come to love.

"…Hakkai, I'm not…." She started to say as the door to their room opened.

Words could not describe the scene before them. Sanzo's robes were drenched in blood, and so was Natasha. Rayne sensed death looming.

"Hakkai, move your ass," Sanzo snapped.

Hakkai didn't even question as he helped Sanzo put Natasha on the bed. He put his head down close to her head and was relieved to find that she was breathing but barely.

"Gojyo, go get me more bandages, quick! Goku go get a bucket of hot water!" Hakkai turned back to Natasha as he gently moved her onto her stomach so he could look at the extent of the wound. He laid his hands on her back focusing his chi so he could heal her. He wasn't very good at healing but he hoped that it would at least stop her from dying.

"Hakkai, is she going to be okay?" Rayne asked the exact same question that was on Sanzo's mind.

Hakkai didn't bother answering. He didn't want to. Natasha's wound was deep, perhaps to deep. Whoever had gotten her did a nice job. He just prayed whatever got her didn't strike anything vital.

"Sanzo, I think its best you leave with Rayne," Hakkai said as he still concentrated on Natasha's wound.

Sanzo growled in annoyance. No way was he going to leave her like this. He had seen the wound and the blood on his robe was all Natasha's. He wasn't sure she was going to make it and it pained him. An image of the death of his master flashed through his mind. He gripped the bedside table as his face paled. He didn't want to go through this again...he didn't want to lose someone he cared about so deeply. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rayne.

"Sanzo...I know it's hard for you to leave her side but Hakkai would work better with no one here. Please...for Natasha's sake..." Rayne pleaded. She was desperately worried about her friend but she tried not to show it.

Sanzo didn't say anything for a moment, and he knew she was right. She silently lead him out of the room, as Gojyo entered with the bandages and the water, he shut the door behind him.

Goku looked up at Rayne, "Rayne, is she all right?" he asked, when nothing was said, "Come on, tell me!"

Sanzo glared at Goku as he walked past him.

"Sanzo, where are you going?" shouted Goku as he was about to go after him, but Rayne stopped him.

"He needs his space…" Rayne said watching after her brother, "Goku, everything will be all right…Natasha will be okay," she said as tears escaped.

Goku looked up at her as she tried to smile, "Don't worry. I'll make you something…" she said. She needed to do something to keep her mind off Natasha.

**SPACE**

Sanzo kept walking, wondering the streets. They were empty now, but the blood of Natasha still stained him. She could be dying, or Hakkai might have managed to save her. She would be up soon and insult something or do whatever she did.

"Dammit..." Sanzo cursed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He had to get his mind off of this...he wasn't used to worrying about someone so much. And he was starting to feel an unusual emotion, panic.

**SPACE**

Vincent grinned as he looked down at the group. He was upset that the brat he had corrupted had actually been able to succeed in wounding Natasha severely. But as he watched Hakkai worked diligently and quickly on her wounds he knew she would live. He couldn't have her die so soon...not until his plans were finished. He turned his attention to Rayne who was trying to be the calm one. He laughed at that. When he was done with her and her friend they would be anything but calm. They would be begging for their lives and the lives of the ones they held dear to their heart.

He smiled again. Perhaps, he would pay them another visit. The time wasn't right for Natasha, she needed to be healed, but as for Rayne…She was fine for Stage One. He grinned as he vanished from his chambers.

Rayne leaned against the outside of the building's wall. She had to get away from the smell of blood. Natasha's blood…She had faith in Hakkai, but… She closed her eyes, wanting the image of Natasha covered in blood to go away.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She opened her eyes to come face to face with Vincent, a smug grin laid on his face. He knew what was happening. She could see it in his cocky eyes now. She would have screamed for help, or would do something, but she stood firmly in place. He had come for a reason, and she had an idea what it was.

"You do know why I am here, don't you?" he asked smiling. Rayne didn't answer him, so he went on, "Rayne, you won't be here for long, and everything that the goddess wanted will die..._Again_," he said.

"What do you mean again?" Rayne asked confused.

Vincent smirked, "of course you wouldn't remember that time," he said, "and you won't, because its time to join the dead…" Before Rayne managed to do anything Vincent smacked her across the face, "you'll die alone my love," he whispered in her ear, "and on one can stop that, not even _him_….."

**SPACE**

Hakkai wiped the sweat from his forehead as he exited the door from the room he had worked on Natasha, and he came face to face with Sanzo, a cigarette was hanging loosely in his mouth.

Hakkai took a deep breath, "Sanzo, I'm sorry…"

SPACE

Oh no! What a EVIL way to stop this right now…THE SUSPENSE MUST BE DRIVING YOU INSANE!...Or not.. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


	16. Chapter 16: Damaged but Fixed

Hakkai took a deep breath, "Sanzo, I'm sorry."

Sanzo's movements froze in place as he stared at Hakkai. For the first time fear gripped him so hard he could barely breathe.

"No." He whispered. He hadn't realized until now about how much he actually cared for Natasha. The thought of her dead sent an unbearable pain through him.

Hakkai sighed as he looked back up at Sanzo.

"Yes,it seems that we ruined the sheets when I was trying to clean up the blood after I healed Natasha. We will have to pay for them," Hakkai said, knowing now that he had given Sanzo a scare and it had brought a smile to his lips. Sudden anger showed in Sanzo's eyes. For once he raised his fan and smacked Hakkai on the head. He turned and left, trying not to look like he was hurrying as he 'walked' to Natasha's room.

He entered the room and relief spilled over him as he saw her turn her head towards him. She was very pale but alive and that's all that mattered to him right now.

"Sanzo," She smiled as he walked over to her. Without saying a word he took her hand in his and held it, giving it a comforting squeeze. Natasha gazed at him as she squeezed his hand back.

**-SPACE-don't you love them?**

Rayne screamed as Vincent hit her again. She had been caught off guard that she hadn't been able to defend herself. Unknown to the two, Goku and Gojyo had come upon the scene.

"Gojyo! Go get Hakkai! I'll help Rayne!" Goku said and for once Gojyo didn't argue as he ran off. Goku jumped into the fight suddenly, blocking an attack from Vincent that was meant for Rayne.

"Ah, little monkey brat!" Vincent snapped, "You dare get in my way!"

Goku smirked, "Yea! You won't harm Rayne! She's too good of a cook to die!" he said as Rayne managed a weak smile.

Vincent sighed as he back flipped backwards. Goku followed him. This made Vincent grin even more, 'idiots,' he thought to himself as he glared at the monkey king, "You can't win this battle! You're luck has run out." He shouted lifting his arm in the air. He started chanting something Goku couldn't make out, but he knew better than to let him finish.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku roared as he used his staff lifting him off the ground. He was in midair for a second, his staff held high over his head. Goku had thought victory was nearly in his grasp when Vincent's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Wha-" Goku started to say as an energy force surrounded Vincent and was sent flying into the Gojyo's direction. Both men fell smack into one another in a heap. Goku quickly went onto his feet while the kappa took a moment but as they went to have another fight with Vincent…

"Hear me foolish ones! You can't win!" shouted Vincent as he vanished to only reappear in front of Rayne, "Time to go," he growled grabbing the struggling Rayne, throwing her unto his shoulder.

"Rayne!" shouted Hakkai as he came running outside.

"Bye bye," Vincent sneered as he and Rayne vanished from sight.

"Rayne no!" screamed Hakkai as seemed to grab at thin air. It was happening all over again. The same way.

**-SPACE-**

Sanzo had also made a promise to never get close to another living being, and here he was holding the hand of the woman he came to.

The door to Natasha's room burst open, a panicked looking Gojyo ran in. Sweat poured from his forehead. Sanzo had almost had enough of this half-breed when he spoke quickly, "Sanzo, Vincent took Rayne!" he said gasping for a quick breath of air.

"Rayne?" Natasha asked, worried was placed on her face, "that bastard took her!" she snapped as she tried to sit up in the bed but Sanzo shoved her back down.

"Don't move," Sanzo ordered, he knew for a fact she wouldn't be listening to him. Natasha's wound needed to heal and for the commonly known fact that she was just as stubborn or even more than him.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "I have to help-" she started to say when Sanzo's voice overpowered her own, devouring it.

"You won't be able to help in this condition, so shut up and listen to me!" the Sanzo priest snapped. He waited a moment before going on, "Natasha we aren't even sure where she was taken too…and we won't be able to help her…Just listen to me for one goddamn second before you start being a child."

The young woman didn't say anything after those words, her mind was set on getting her friend back. In a way, Natasha thought it was her own fault that Rayne had been captured. She cringed baring her teeth for a moment as Sanzo started to leave, but without thinking or hesitation her hand grasped his wrist, "Please don't…Don't go.." she whispered softly now. Her voice seemed distant again like it had the first time Rayne found her. She felt like a child just like Sanzo said.

Sanzo closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts drifting inwardly and out. Part of his being wanted to stay while the other wanted to leave and take care of that sick bastard. He had never before been in a situation that had him thinking like this. Sanzo was human after all but he couldn't let the shield of coldness he had built throughout all those years to leave just yet. He needed time to still heal. Sanzo yanked his away from Natasha's grasp and walked out of the room, ignoring the cries that started to come from the one he came to love.

**SPACE**

Hakkai had fallen on his knees as he clutched his head with both hands. His mind was racing to that day when his wife had been taken and then when he witnessed her suicide. He couldn't understand why they had to come back. Hakkai wanted to forget the past but this had triggered it, the sight of Rayne being taken away by that demon Vincent. He hardly heard the voices outside of his own mind even when Gojyo grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo snapped worried about his friend's condition. The gaze that lingered in Hakkai's eyes were the same that night he found him covered in all that blood. He had told himself to never see that look again, "Damnit Hakkai!"

Goku heaved in a heavy breath as he looked to the two and frowned, "Why is this happening now?" he asked to no one as his gaze shifted towards the Inn entrance where Sanzo came out, his head was hung low in defeat, "Why is everyone so down! We'll get her back and teach that guy a lesson!" he said.

"Get who back?" Sanzo asked lifting his head now. The violet eyes seemed to blaze with rage as he glanced towards Hakkai and Gojyo and he knew, "So I'm guessing you little asses let him get away didn't you?" he asked turning his heels on the other two. Sanzo was ignoring Goku's attitude now, it was annoying to hear. He pulled out the banishing gun from its hostler hidden within his robes and pointed the barrel of the gun at Hakkai's forehead, "Do you really think that pitying yourself is going to make things move faster? I thought you were stronger than that Hakkai."

Gojyo's grip loosened slightly on Hakkai's shoulders as his attention was now on Sanzo. He furrowed his brows in annoyance at the priest's way of dealing with things, "San-" he started to say when the gun was cocked and now aimed at the water sprite. Gojyo muttered something but then it turned into full blown words, "Do you always have to revert to that thing? Is that gonna solve your problems Sanzo!" he snapped uncaring at the gun now. Gojyo just had about enough of this type of shit.

"Shut up," Sanzo said as his eyes never left Hakkai, "come out of this, you aren't going to save her if you sit around like a child…Geez, its like babysitting five year olds," he growled almost at that statement, "So get off your ass and do something!" Sanzo shook his head as he turned his back on them as Hakkai lowered his hands to fall at his sides.

Gojyo clenched his fist, "Do you really think your 'kind' words are motivating us!" he asked going after the priest, "HEY!"

"….Gojyo…He's right…I'm being foolish…wailing in my own fears and not concentrate on the future, that had been my flaw throughout this…All of us are damaged but..I know it sounds corny..but we're being fixed," Hakkai said slowly choosing his words carefully to all of this. He picked himself up from the stained earth and straightened his clothes out and himself, "Damaged but fixed…that's us…I guess..We have to find Vincent and end it."

Sanzo smirked lightly at that statement, "damaged but fixed? Huh..what a load of shit," he said shaking his head, "right…whatever the case is..we need to find a heading to finding Vincent.." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But how are we going to do that?" Goku asked smiling now. In his eyes it felt like everything was slowly coming into place with everyone. His gaze shifted towards Sanzo for a moment, he could never tell what was ever going on in his head, but he knew he had changed.

"That's easy…I know where…" came a female voice from the inn entrance. A thin smile formed curving into an all knowing smirk. Natasha leaned against the door frame, "and don't you dare start that I should stay in bed Sanzo.."

Gojyo snickered lightly at that statement as ideas crept in but for the moment he kept his mouth shut for the reason that the glint of the banishing gun could be seen pointed at the half demon.

Hakkai smiled gently, "Right then…lets get this journey over with…" he said walking towards where he left Hakuryuu. He paused for a moment making a detour towards Natasha. No words were passed as he healed Natasha a little more, to hold back the pain and to stop any further bleeding if they reopened.

"All right! We're going to kick some dem-wait..uhm..What is Vincent anyways?" Goku asked in mid jump in his bliss of the prospects of taking down the man that kidnapped his favorite cook.

Natasha smirked, "That's simple…He's a eunuch." She thanked Hakkai for his help, as she walked pass the men whose expressions quickly changed to puzzlement humor. Sweat drops formed but they quickly faded away as the situation became more apparent again. All jokes set aside, they had a mission, to stop Vincent and his plans for the ultimate power. Silently in the back of everyone's minds, they wondered if they would make it out alive. Luck runs out for the unlucky…

((Okay, I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! –bows head- the reasons are quite simple, it was the bearer of this accounts turn to write and well she never did. So it has fallen to me, hi, ChibiEdo (yes, my name changes a lot) to finish this story. I know its been quite a few months, I am sorry for that. I had a few things to do and this had gotten a little screwed up and I lost it for a time being. **SO if you want me to go on, please email me at: **

**elf (underscore)orli(the at thingy) hot mail . com**

**enjoyed writing this story greatly, and I do hope you'll stay tuned for the last chapters. Thanks.**

**-chibiEdo-))**


End file.
